Warum kannst du nicht einfach loslassen?
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Stephanie stellt Tori als Physiotherapeutin für die Meute ein. Nach anfänglicher Skepsis gefällt ihr die Arbeit. Besonders einer der Athleten hat es ihr besonders angetan. Doch Toris Leben birgt auch einige Geheimnisse
1. Ein neuer Job

Die Achtundzwanzigjährige Tori, von ihren Kollegen und Freunden wegen ihrer Feuerroten Strähne im schwarzen Haar nur "Flame" genannt, kommt mit den benutzten Handtüchern der letzten Kundin aus dem Zimmer und wirft sie mit einem Schwung in den Wäschekorb, der links neben der Theke steht. Sie geht ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen, und sieht das die Kundin noch da ist, und sich angeregt mit ihrem Chef Michael unterhält. Als sie den Empfangsraum wieder betritt, schaut die Kundin beim Hinausgehen zu ihr rüber und winkt mit einem Lächeln. Michael kommt mit einem Grinsen auf sie zu.

"Was?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut sie ihn an.

"Da hast du aber einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Das war doch deine letzte Kundin für heute, oder? Komm, wir gehen mal eben in mein Büro."

Er steckt den Kopf kurz in den Raum links von ihm. "Maggie, kannst du eben die Stellung halten. Ich muss mit Flame etwas besprechen." Michael zeigt mit der rechten Hand Richtung Büro.

Tori schnappt sich im Vorbeigehen noch schnell die Tube Handcreme vom Regal, und folgt ihm händeschmierend in sein Büro, wo sie auf der Massageliege Platz nimmt.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wer das eben war?" Er sieht sie an und Tori nickt.

"Ja, Stephanie und ich haben uns sehr nett unterhalten. Randy hat sie wohl zu mir geschickt."

"Dann weißt du auch, dass sie zur Chefetage der WWE gehört."

"Ja, sie hat all die gehirnamputierten Muskelprotze und eingebildete Tussen unter sich", wirft Tori grinsend in den Raum. Dabei verdreht sie die Augen.

"Halt mal ja! Ich steh auf Wrestling und ich kenne einige der Leute da, und die sind alle sehr nett. Und du willst ja wohl nicht sagen, dass Randy gehirnamputiert ist oder Natalya eingebildet? Wenn Randy das nächste mal kommt, dann werde ich ihm mal erzählen, was du von ihm hälst."

"Untersteh dich! Na gut, es gibt Ausnahmen", lacht Tori.

"Ist ja auch jetzt egal. Sie war von dir begeistert. Was hast du eigentlich mit ihr angestellt?" Wissbegierig schaut er sie an.

"Na, sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie öfter mit Migräne zu tun hat, da hab ich ihr eine Indian Head verpasst! Was denn sonst? Danach habe ich sie noch eingerenkt, mehr nicht." Mit einem Satz springt sie von der Liege, nimmt sich aus der Schale, die auf Michaels Schreibtisch steht einen Schokoriegel, öffnet ihn und beißt beherzt hinein.

"Also, in sechs Wochen findet der Summerslam in der Robert-Duran- Arena statt. Sie ist mit ihren Leuten natürlich jetzt schon in der Stadt, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest in der Zeit für sie zu arbeiten."

Füssetippelnd starrt Michael sie an und Tori sieht ihm die Begeisterung regelrecht an.

"Ich soll die Muskelprotze also massieren? Ist echt dein ernst?"

Michael nickt wie wild mit dem Kopf. "Bevor du nein sagst, hör dir erstmal ihr Angebot an. Sie zahlt dir doppeltes Gehalt. Unsere Praxis erhält kostenlose Werbung in der Arena. Du hast die Chance, dir den Summerslam live anzuschauen und.." Kurz stockt er, bevor er seinen berühmten Dackelblick aufsetzt und sich vor sie stellt. "Und das ganze Team erhält Freikarten. Bitte Flame, sag nicht nein."

Tori überlegt kurz. Das hörte sich gar nicht mal schlecht an. Doppeltes Gehalt für Sechs Wochen. Noch kauend schaut sie ihn an, dann schluckt sie den letzten Bissen vom Riegel runter und grinst. "Na meinetwegen. Ich wäre ja dämlich, wenn ich bei doppeltem Gehalt nein sage. Aber wie sieht es hier aus. Kommt ihr denn solange ohne mich klar?"

"Das schaffen wir schon. Lucy ist froh, wenn sie mehr Stunden machen kann."

"Und wann soll ich anfangen?

"Gleich morgen sollst du dich in der Robert-Duran-Arena melden. Ich habe schon gesagt, dass du am Wochenende nicht immer kannst. Alles kein Problem! Das Weitere besprichst du dann morgen am Besten selbst mit ihr. Danke, danke, danke Flame. Du bist ein Schatz! Ich rufe sie gleich an und sage ihr Bescheid", schreit Michael fast und schnappt sich auch schon das Telefon.

"Tz, was Kerle für so ein paar Freikarten alles tun."

Stephanie betritt gutgelaunt die Hotelsuite und wirft ihre Handtasche auf die Kommode. Sie hört Wasserrauschen und geht ins Bad, wo ihr Mann Paul in der Wanne liegt."Hi, mein Schatz. Geht es dir jetzt besser?" Besorgt schaut er sie an. In dem Moment klingelt Stephanies Handy. Sie zieht es aus der Hosentasche und gibt Paul mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er kurz warten soll.

"McMahon. Ja, Mr. Greene. Wirklich? Das freut mich sehr. Bestellen sie ihr einen lieben Gruss und das ich mich sehr freue. Ich fühle mich noch immer wie Neugeboren. Ja, Bye." Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht legt sie auf.

"Es scheint dir gut zu gehen". Paul, der inzwischen aus der Wanne gestiegen ist, steht mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften hinter Stephanie, und küsst ihren Nacken.

"Kann man wohl sagen. Ich habe für die Zeit hier die Physiotherapeutin, bei der ich eben war gebucht. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gut es mir geht. Diese Tori hat es echt drauf", meint sie euphorisch.

"Ok, ich verlasse mich bei solchen Sachen ganz auf dich. Das weißt du doch."

"Das kannst du auch. Du wirst es morgen sehen."


	2. Tierische Blockaden lösen

Als Tori am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Loft aufwacht, fühlt sie sich sehr nervös. Sie springt unter die Dusche, föhnt dann ihr Haar und steht dann nackt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Schnell entscheidet sie sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Poloshirt. Mit skeptischem Blick dreht sie sich immer wieder hin und her, und findet sich für ihre Verhältnisse zu schick. Aber sie will an ihrem ersten Tag natürlich einen guten Eindruck machen. Sie schminkt sich deshalb auch sehr dezent und flechtet ihre Haar an den Seiten zusammen.

"Morgen, mein Freund", ruft sie ihrem Chamäleon "LittleChester" zu, der sie mit grossen Augen anstarrt, weil er auf sein Frühstück wartet. Tori nimmt aus der Kühlbox ein paar Heuschrecken und legt sie ihm ins Terrarium. Dann schnappt sie sich ihre Autoschlüssel und ihren Arbeitskoffer und macht sich angespannt auf den Weg in die Arena, wo sie auf dem Parkplatz eine Dauer Parkkarte erhält und die Anweisung, sich bei Trish im Foyer zu melden.

"Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Tori Chester. Ich habe einen Termin mit Mrs. McMahon", sagt sie freundlich zu der blonden Dame an der Anmeldung.

"Ja, sie werden schon erwartet. Ich bin Trish". Sie reicht ihr die Hand. "Stephanie hat mir schon deinen Namen aufgeschrieben. Hier ist dein Vip-Ausweis."

Tori nimmt den Ausweis und heftet ihn an ihr Shirt. Dann folgt sie Trish durch einen langen Flur, wo sie am Ende schon Stephanie und einen Mann stehen sieht.

"Hallo Tori! Ich bin so froh, dass sie zugestimmt haben. Willkommen bei der WWE. Das ist mein Mann Paul". Stephanie schüttelt ihr begeistert die Hand, während Paul ihr freundlich zunickt. Stephanie öffnet die Türe links von ihnen, und weist Tori mit der Hand an, hineinzugehen. Tori bleibt der Mund offen stehen und sie schluckt. Sie befindet sich in einem riesigen Raum, der alle Geräte enthält, die sie sich für ihre Arbeit nur vorstellen kann.

"So, ich hoffe du.., wir sagen doch du, oder?" Kurz schaut sie zu Tori, die sofort nickt. "Ok, ich hoffe der Platz und alle Geräte reichen. Wenn nicht, dann sag bitte Bescheid. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen an uns?"

"Nein, es ist der Wahnsinn. Das ist ja mehr, als ich zum Arbeiten brauche. Wenn ich das Michael erzähle, dann will er den Job!" Kurz lacht sie auf. "Wie handhabt ihr das denn hier mit den Leuten. Kommen die, wie heisst das, die Kämpfer einfach so vorbei?"

Paul grinst. "Du hast keine Ahnung von Wrestling, was?"

Tori schüttelt den Kopf, streicht sich ihren Pony zur Seite und schmunzelt. "Ganz ehrlich. Nein, nicht die Bohne. Für mich ist das alles nur eine riesige Klopperei."

Paul lacht laut auf. Ihm ist Tori auf Anhieb symphatisch.

"Ok, ist ganz einfach. Ich habe schon eine Liste gemacht und sie in die Trainingshalle gehangen. Den Leuten habe ich gestern schon Bescheid gesagt. Wenn einer Beschwerden hat, dann trägt er sich in die Liste ein. Du kannst dann hingehen und mit ihnen die Termine absprechen. Wir stellen dir die Leute noch alle vor, ansonsten frag dich einfach durch. Hier kennt jeder jeden. Von 15-18 Uhr, wenn die meisten trainieren, könntest du dich in der Halle aufhalten. Dort kann man dich ja sofort ansprechen. Und keine Angst, hier beisst niemand".

"Ist hier eine bestimmte Arbeitskleidung erwünscht? Ich habe ein Tattoo und sowas akzeptiert halt nicht jeder."

"Du kannst anziehen was du willst. Ich habe mich eben schon gewundert über deine Kleidung. Gestern fand ich es eindeutig passender. Hier hat doch jeder zweite ein Tattoo und man sollte sich schon wohlfühlen zum arbeiten."

Paul klatscht plötzlich in die Hände und Tori erschrickt. "So, da meine Frau von deinen Künsten so geschwärmt hat, nehm ich dann gleich den ersten Termin war. Mal sehen, ob du wirklich so gut bist. Meine Schulter macht mich fertig".

Und schon hat er sein Hemd ausgezogen und wirft sich mit einem Schwung auf die Liege.

"Na, der ist ja flott", denkt Tori. Grinsend packt sie ihren Koffer aus und schnappt sich ein Massageöl.

Stephanie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Jetzt mach dich auf was gefasst Schatz."

Jonathan Good alias Dean Ambrose und Randall Orton alias Randy Orton gehen gerade am Physioraum vorbei, als sie ein Stöhnen vernehmen.

"Leck mich am Arsch, ist das gut", hören sie Paul rufen.

"Was geht denn da ab?" Jonathan schaut zu Randy, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt. Jonathan, frech wie immer, geht zur Türe und klopft.

"Herein", ruft Stephanie.

"Also Stephanie und Paul, das geht aber auch etwas leiser!" Er stempt die Hände in die Hüfte und macht ein empörtes Gesicht.

"Blödmann" Stephanie bewirft ihn lachend mit einen Handtuch.

"Jungs, das ist Tori unsere neue Physiotherapeutin für die Zeit hier. Wie ihr unschwer hören konntet, ist sie gut. Also nutzt die Liste aus, die ich euch gestern gezeigt habe, denn in sechs Wochen verlässt sie uns wieder. Tori,das sind Jonathan Good, im Ring Dean Ambrose und Randy kennst du ja. Es war schliesslich seine klasse Idee, dass ich dich aufsuchen sollte."

Randy geht sofort auf Tori zu und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Na Süsse, alles klar?"

"Hi Randy. Ja, alles klar. Siehst du, jetzt komme ich doch mal dazu, zu sehen, wie du dich verkloppen lässt. Hi Jonathan, freut mich", meint sie und schielt zu ihm rüber.

Dann packte sie erneut an Pauls Schulter und wieder stöhnt er auf.

Jonathan macht eine Grussbewegung und verläßt auch schon wieder mit Randy den Raum.

"Also ,ich werde die Stunden sicher nutzen. Tori ist einfach klasse", meint Randy, als sie die Trainingshalle betreten.

"Naja, hübsch, aber sie erinnert mich an meine Lehrerin," kommt von Jonathan und Randy muss lachen. "Wenn du wüsstest."

Joe alias Roman Reigns und Colby alias Seth Rollins, die mit Jonathan den "Shield" bilden sind schon mit dem Hanteltraining beschäftigt. Gleich neben ihnen stehen Sarona alias Tamina Snuka und Saraya alias Paige, die mit SitUps beschäftigt sind. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein Ring, indem gerade Stephen alias Seamus mit seinem Trainier einige Moves durchgeht.

"Ey Colby, wo ist die Liste von der Physiofrau. Da muss mich ich mich gleich mal eintragen. Randy sagt, sie sei gut und so wie Paul eben gestöhnt hat, stimmt das wohl", quatscht Jonathan drauflos. Colby zeigt ohne sein Training zu unterbrechen mit der freien Hand links auf die Wand, an der die Liste hängt.

Paul hat sich wieder angezogen und dreht seinen Hals noch einmal nach rechts und links. "Wow, das war eine Wohltat. Da hast du uns wirklich etwas gutes getan, mein Schatz". Sanft zieht er seine Frau in die Arme und küsst sie.

"So Tori, wenn du magst, zeige ich dir gleich die Trainingshalle und stelle dich den Leuten vor".

Bevor Tori antworten kann, schiebt Paul sie auch schon aus dem Raum. Sie folgen einem etwa hundert Meter langen Gang in den Katakomben, bleiben dann vor einer grossen Eisentüre stehen, die Paul mit einem Ruck aufzieht. Tori blickt sich um und ist von der riesigen Halle ebenso begeistert, wie noch eben von ihrem Arbeitsraum. Sie sieht, dass hinten rechts in der Ecke eine Massageliege steht, die wohl für ihre Arbeit gedacht ist. "Klasse", denkt sie.

Jonathan tippt Colby neben sich an, pfeift kurz in Joe's Richtung und macht eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Tori.

"Ey, das ist die Physiofrau", meint er leise.

Paul und Tori erreichen die Gruppe und Paul nimmt zwei Finger in die Hand. Ein lauter Pfiff erklingt, sodass nun alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet sind.

"Leute, das ist Tori. Sie wird für die Zeit hier eure Körper durchkneten und steht euch auch bei Verletzungen zur Seite. Wir haben euch gestern schon erklärt, wie ihr das mit der Liste anstellt. Dave, du kannst gleich mal ihr Können testen, wenn das für Tori ok ist?" Kurz schaut er zu ihr rüber und sah, dass sie nickt.

" So Tori, ich stell dir die Meute mit Richtigem und Ringnamen vor, damit du einen kleinen Crashkurs erhälst. Tori hat von der WWE nämlich so gar keine Ahnung. Alles nur Klopperei, sagt sie."

"Na toll, da hinterlasse ich ja gleich mal einen guten Eindruck. Danke Paul. Also, Hallo zusammen."  
Sie winkt in die Runde.

"Also da haben wir Dave alias Batista, Colby alias Seth Rollins, Joe alias Roman Reigns, Saraya alias Paige, Sharona alias Tamina Snuka. Dort hinten im Ring steht Stephen alias Seamus. Jonathan und Randy hast du ja eben schon gesehen. Wie gesagt, wer Probleme hat oder sonst irgendwo verspannt ist, meldet sich", fährt Paul fort.

"Ich hätte da auch so ne Verspannung" flüstert Jonathan leise zu Colby und Joe und schaut runter auf seinen Unterleib. Die schütteln den Kopf und grinsen.

Tori geht zu Dave und schüttelt ihm die Hand.

"So, also Dave, dann bist du wohl mein nächstes Opfer. Du kannst dann gleich da drüben auf der Liege platznehmen."

Sie zeigt in die Richtung, wo die Liege steht. Aus ihrer kleinen Tasche, die sie immer mitführt, zieht sie die Flasche mit Öl. Am Waschbecken wäscht sie sich erst einmal die Hände.

"Wo hast du denn genau Probleme, Dave?"

"Ich bekomme sehr schnell Krämpfe zwischen den Schulter, die bis in den Nacken ziehen. Kann dann manchmal meinen Kopf bestimmt zehn Minuten nicht bewegen."

"Ok, dann zieh bitte dein Shirt aus und lege dich auf den Bauch." Tori tastet mit den Fingern seinen Rücken entlang. Dann lässt sie etwas von dem Öl durch ihre Finger gleiten und fängt dann an, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper mit ihren Händen zu bearbeiten. "Ja eindeutig besser, als bei alten Leuten", denkt sie innerlich grinsend.

Nach keinen zwei Minuten stöhnt Dave auf. "Ach du Scheisse!" Sein Faust schlägt gegen die Seite der Liege.

"Jaja, man entdeckt noch Stellen an seinem Körper, von denen man dachte, dass sie nicht existieren." Dave nickt kurz mit dem Kopf, bevor er erneut mit der Hand gegen die Liege schlägt. Sein Rücken war wirklich sehr verspannt. Er hat viele kleine Blockaden, die Tori schnell lösen kann, doch bei zwei Grösseren hatte sie echt Probleme.

"Mit ihren Händen scheint sie ja umgehen zu können." Joe schaut kurz zu ihr und dann zu Colby, der grinst.

"Ja, damit kann man sicher noch viel mehr kneten." Joe schnappt sich die leere Flasche neben sich und schmeißt sie auf ihn. "Penner", worauf Jonathan und Colby lachen.

"Die sind echt hartnäckig ,die Blockaden. Ich fühle da genau eine am Trapezmuskel. Dave, hast du Probleme mit Nadeln? Ich möchte da mal etwas versuchen." Sie schaut über seine Schulter, als er den Kopf hebt und verwirrt diesen schüttelt. Dann geht sie zu ihrer Tasche und holt eine kleine Schachtel mit Nadeln heraus.

Sarona, Jonathan und Saraya kommen neugierig etwas näher.

"Was machst du denn jetzt mit den Nadeln? Das sind doch so Akkupunkturnadeln, hab ich recht". Sarona hatte sich auf die andere Seite der Liege gestellt.

"Richtig. Er hat zwei grosse Blockaden, die ich erstmal wohl auflockern muss. Hier, geh mal mit zwei Fingern zwischen die Schulterblätter und fühl dann mal." Tori greift nach Saronas Hand und zeigt ihr die Stelle.

"Oh ja, man kann es deutlich spüren. Dave, das muss doch wehtun. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Tori greift nach der ersten Nadel."Lass die Hand ruhig da. In spätestens zwei Minuten wirst du merken, dass es sich lockert."

Alle schauen verwirrt, als sie sehen, dass sie Daves Hand nimmt und die Nadel zwischen die Finger steckt und nicht, wie sie dachten, in die Schulter. Mit zwei weiteren Nadeln macht sie dasselbe. Sie packt dann an Daves Schulter und macht Druckbewegungen.

"Wow, jetzt merke ich wirklich, wie es schon weicher wird. Das ist echt der Hammer."

"So Dave, nun setz dich bitte auf den Boden und verschränke die Arme hinter den Kopf. Ich muss dich noch einrenken. Und nicht erschrecken, es könnte etwas laut werden, doch ich verspreche dir, es tut nicht weh. Wenn ja, dann steig ich mit dir in den Ring und dann darfst du Rache nehmen."

"Das Angebot nehme ich dann an", kommt grinsend von ihm. Er geht in den Schneidersitz und hebt die Arme hinter den Kopf.

Alle warten gespannt, was sie nun wieder machen wird. Denn sie packt ihn nicht unter den Armen und zieht ihn hoch, wie sie es sonst von der Physio kennen. Nein, Tori schiebt ihren linken Ellenbogen zwischen seine Schultern und packt mit dem rechten Arm um seine Brust. Dann zieht sie ihn mit einem Ruck nach hinten.

"Fuck", schreit Dave, schnaubt kurz und senkt den Kopf.

Tori geht zum Waschbecken, holt ein kleines Handtuch und rubbelt Daves Rücken ab.

"Und hat es wehgetan?"

"Hmm, ich könnte ja jetzt Ja sagen, weil ich mit dir in den Ring will. Aber nein, das war klasse, danke. Ich trage mich dann gleich mal für jeden Tag ein und werde dich weiterempfehlen" Lächelnd schaut Dave sie an.

"Wo hast du das gelernt? Solche Methoden habe ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen." Saraya war aufgestanden und steht nun neben ihr.

"In Indien. Während meiner Ausbildung hatte ich die Chance, meine Chefin für drei Wochen in einen Tempel zu begleiten. Ich war so fasziniert von den Methoden, dass ich gleich eine Zusatzausbildung gemacht habe", antwortet Tori und wirft das Handtuch in den Eimer, der neben dem Waschbecken steht.

"So Leute, ich glaube für heute haben wir genug gesehen. Tori, wir müssen leider noch den leidigen Papierkram erledigen. Nutzt die Liste Leute. Wenn ihr um Sechs rausgeht, kann sie bitte jemand Tori auf den Schreibtisch legen." Stephanie zeigt nochmal auf die Liste und gemeinsam mit Tori, die ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche verstaut hat, macht sie sich auf Richtung Büro.


	3. Erste Patienten

Tori hatte gleich am Abend Michael angerufen und ihn mit dem Beschreiben ihres Arbeitsraumes ein wenig eifersüchtig gemacht.

Voller Vorfreude erscheint sie am nächsten Tag in der Arena. Sie wirft ihre Tasche in die Ecke ihres Arbeitszimmer und sieht, dass ihr wohl jemand die Liste hingelegt hat. Sofort schaut sie drauf und liest die Namen von Jonathan, Colby, Natalya, Windham und Brianna. "Das sind dann wohl meine ersten Patienten", denkt sie sich. Mit frischen Handtüchern und ihrer Tasche bewaffnet, macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Trainingshalle.

Colby, der sie als Erstes sehen kann, schnalzt mit der Zunge und nickt in ihre Richtung. Joe und Jonathan drehen sich um und Jonathan pfeift leise.

"Aber Hallo, das ist ja mal ein Unterschied zu gestern. Steiler Zahn", flüstert er leise. Er befeuchtet seine Hand und geht sich durch die Haar

Joe schluckt. Warum war ihm gestern schon nicht aufgefallen, wie hübsch Tori eigentlich ist.

Tori war heute wirklich sie selbst. Sie trägt eine schwarze Lederhose und ein weisses Top, welches ihre leicht gebräunte Haut betont. Ihr Make-Up war heute nicht mehr ganz so dezent wie gestern, denn sie liebt es ihre grauen Augen zu betonen.

"Ey, da kommt die Frau mit den Zauberhänden", ruft Jonathan und grinst. Tori begrüsst ihn im Vorbeigehen mit einem Winken. Es waren neue Gesichter in der Halle und so geht sie erst einmal zu der Gruppe von drei Männern, die am Ring stehen.

"Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich wollte mich nur eben vorstellen. Tori, die Physiotherapeutin", sagt sie und lächelt die Männer an.

"Hallo Tori, wir haben schon von dir gehört. Das sind Jon und Joseph. Mein Name ist Windham", stellt der rothaarige die Gruppe vor.

"Ach, das ist gut. Du hast dich bei mir in die Liste eingetragen. Ist dir 11 Uhr recht?" Windham nickt und Tori geht rüber zu Nathalya, die sich gerade dehnt. Als sie Tori sieht springt sie gleich auf.

"Hey Flame. Wie geht's dir?", ruft sie erfreut und schliesst sie in ihre Arme.

"Gut und selbst?"

"Kann nicht klagen. Ich habe mich total gefreut, dass du nun hier bist. Hoffe, wir haben hier ein wenig mehr Zeit zum quatschen. In der Praxis klappt das ja nicht immer."

"Auf jeden Fall. Du hast dich ja heute schon eingetragen. Um 11:30 Uhr dann im Physioraum. So, aber ich möchte dich nicht länger von deinem Training abhalten. Und ich muss auch langsam mal anfangen. Bis später."

Sie geht zu Jonathan, der gerade mit seinen Gewichten beschäftigt ist.

"Morgen, ich glaube, du bist dann heute auch der Erste Jonathan. Willst du gleich hier?" Tori zeigt mit der Hand auf die Liege.

"Von dir lasse ich mich überall durchkneten. Aber ich mache noch gerade meine Übungen zu Ende, ok?"

Tori nickt. "Colby du bist dann nach ihm dran. Du hast mit auf die Liste geschrieben, dass du mit dem Knie Probleme hast. Dafür müssen wir aber dann in den Physioraum."

"Ich steh auch auf der Liste. Hi, ich bin Brianna", ruft eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die Liegestütze auf dem Boden macht. Sie steht auf und reicht Tori die Hand.

"Ok Brianna, dann kommst du um 10 Uhr bitte ebenfalls in den Physioraum."

Sie legt ein frisches Handtuch auf die Liege und geht dann zum Waschbecken.

"Knackiger Hintern", flüstert Jonathan und Joe hebt den Kopf.

"Oh, ja", gibt dieser zurück.

Als Tori sich vom Waschbecken umdreht, sieht sie, dass die beiden sie anstarren. Sie schaut auf sich runter und dann wieder auf die beiden.

"Was schaut ihr? Hab ich was falsches an?" Sie mag es es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie anstarrte.

Joe dreht sich zu Colby und zwinkert ihm zu. "Nichts falsches, aber zuviel." Colby grinst.

"So Zauberhand, dann leg mal los." Jonathan ist von der Hantelbank aufgesprungen und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich hoffe, wir können uns unterhalten, während du knetest."

"Klar, Frauen sind schliesslich Multitasking, im Gegensatz zu euch Kerlen", kommt trocken von ihr.

"War ja klar, dass sowas kommt. Wir Männer können auch zwei Sachen auf einmal machen. Glaub mir."

"Ja stimmt. Gleichzeitig Essen und Scheisse labern schaffen Kerle. Ach, Porno gucken und sich einen Runterholen habe ich Vergessen. So, und jetzt Kopf runter." Sie klatscht kurz gegen Jonathans Kopf.

Colby und Brianna lachen laut auf und Joe schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. Das Tori nicht auf den Mund gefallen ist, gefällt ihm. Genau sein Beutschema, wie Jonathan es ausdrücken würde.

"Wie kommt man denn eigentlich zu so einem Job wie Physiotherapeutin. Also,wenn ich daran denke, jeden Tag Leute durchzukneten, dann tun mir die Hände jetzt schon weh", stöhnt Jonathan.

"Na, du verkloppst die Leute und ich mache sie wieder ganz. Ich helfe halt gerne Menschen. Und ich seh es positiv. Mir gleiten tagtäglich so einige erotische Körper durch meine Finger." Verschmitzt grinst sie. Sie hatte am ersten Tag schon gemerkt, dass Jonathan ein besonders grosses Ego hatte und will ihn ein wenig ärgern. Kurz räuspert sie sich. "So, wie der von Dave gestern, zum Beispiel."

Jonathan hebt ruckartig den Kopf. " Aha, und meiner ist nicht erotisch?", will er gleich wissen.

"Naja", kommt nur von Tori. Colby sieht sie an und zwinkert ihr zu. Er kann sich vor lachen kaum halten.

"Naja, sagt die nur. Pff ", grummelt Jonathan vor sich hin. Um sein Geplapper zu stoppen, packt Tori kurz fester zu und er lässt den Kopf mit einem Rumps auf die Liege sinken.

Nach einer halben Stunde klatscht sie ihm auf den Rücken. "So fertig! Auf, auf, du erotische Figur."

Jonathan schaut sie empört an und zieht sein Shirt über. "Pfff, ab heute bist du nicht mehr Zauberhand, sondern nur noch das Gemeine Biest."

Tori, die am Waschbecken steht, dreht sich lachend zu ihm um. "Ich danke ihnen sehr für das Kompliment, der Herr. Colby, ich geh schonmal und bereite einiges vor. Mach ruhig noch dein Training zu Ende, und komm dann rüber." Tori packt ihre Tasche und verlässt die Trainingshalle. Jonathan verfolgt sie mit seinem Blick und schüttelt den Kopf.

Zehn Minuten später klopft es an Toris Türe und Colby betritt zusammen mit Joe den Raum.

"Hi, es stört doch nicht, wenn Joe dabei bleibt, oder? Er will schauen, was du mit meinem Knie anstellst?"

"Aha, zuerst den Freund leiden lassen. Gute Taktik. Geht klar! Kannst du die Hose hochkrempeln Colby und dich dann da hinten auf den Stuhl setzen. Ich muss nur kurz im Nebenraum, noch etwas holen."

Tori zeigt auf den Stuhl und ist auch schon im Nebenraum verschwunden. Sie kommt einem Eimer in der Hand zurück, als ihr Handy klingelt. Genervt nimmt sie es aus der Tasche, drückt auf den Knopf und hält es an ihr Ohr.

"Hi Tyler, was gibt es? Ich habe Bruce doch gesagt, dass es klar geht. Hört der mir auch mal zu? Die Japaner wieder? Übernächste Woche. Ne, also Lust darauf habe ich nicht wirklich, aber du kennst mich ja, gell. Was mache ich nicht alles für dich. Ja, ich mach auch die Vier. Das Liv darauf keine Lust nach der Aktion letztens hat, kann ich verstehen. Aber du weißt Bescheid. Bei mir machen die das nicht, ansonsten werden sie kastriert. Bis Samstag dann. Bye." Tori legt auf und schmeisst das Handy achtlos auf den Tisch. Kurz seufzt sie auf.

Joe und Colby schauen sich fragend an, sagen jedoch nichts.

"So, kann losgehen." Tori schnappt sich Colbys Knie und tastet es erstmal ab. Dann hebt sie es leicht an und macht mehrere Bewegungen, worauf Colby mit einem Zucken reagiert. "Scheint mir ne Blockade unterhalb des Miniskus zu sein. Nichts schlimmes. Das kann man mit Wärme leicht bekämpfen. Ich schnall dir jetzt eine Fangopackung ums Knie und dann bewege ich es ein wenig. Wenn es weh tut, dann schrei."

"Wann hast du eigentlich mit dem Physiokram angefangen? Nach der Highschool oder nach der Uni?", meint Colby plötzlich.

Tori hebt den Kopf, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinst ihn dann an."Na, du hast ja echt ne nette Art, das Alter einer Frau rauszukriegen."

Colby geht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und wird leicht rot. "Erwischt. Ok, also wie alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf."

"Ja, du darfst. Ich bin Achtungzwanzig und bin hier, in dem schönen Panama City geboren. Habe eine Mum, einen Dad und einen Dreiundzwanzigjährigen Bruder, der total auf euren Wrestlingkram steht. Ich wohne alleine, nein nicht ganz alleine, wenn man mein Chamäleon Chester als Mitbewohner zählen darf. Meine Hobbys sind Joggen und mein Nebenjob, bei dem ich auch meine Hände benutze. In meiner wenigen Freizeit bin ich in der Natur unterwegs. Fernsehen schaue ich selten, deshalb habe ich auch null Ahnung vom Wrestling. Für mich war das immer nur eine Show mit gehirnamputierten Muskelprotzen, was ich, bevor ihr mich gleich verhaut, revidiere", meint Tori nun schmunzelnd.

"Wow, nun brauchst du nicht weiter fragen Colby", wirft Joe lachend in den Raum. Tori grinst ihn an und ihr Blick erstarrt. Sie hat sich Joe noch gar nicht genau angesehen und jetzt dringen seine tiefbraunen Augen in sie hinein. "Scheisse, was für ein Kerl", denkt sie und schluckt schwer.

"Nein, brauche ich nicht", kommt von Colby, was Tori gleich in das Jetzt zurückholt, und sie sich wieder ganz ihm widmet.

"Und von wo kommt ihr so?

"Joe wohnt in Tampa und ich in Davenport"

"Das ist ja gar nicht so weit von hier. Aber eure Familien haben ja eigentlich kaum was von euch, wenn ihr nur unterwegs seit oder?"

"Ach, und du hast auch eine nette Art rauszukriegen, ob wir vergeben sind", meint Colby mit einem schmunzeln.

Tori läuft leicht rot an. "Na, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ihr habt doch sicherlich Eltern und Geschwister."

"Jaja, das würde ich nun auch sagen."

Es klopft und Brianna steckt ihren Kopf herein. "Bin ich zu früh?"

"Nein, komm ruhig rein. Wir sind gleich fertig. Setz dich solange auf die Liege da drüben", sagt Tori freundlich. Brianna betritt den Raum, gefolgt von Stephanie.

"Hi Tori. Eine Frage nur. Kannst du an dem Samstag, wenn der Summerslam ist, hier sein? Würde mich echt freuen. Habe gedacht, ich frage jetzt schon. Ich weis ja nicht, wie das ist mit deinem Nebenjob aussieht", quatscht sie gleich los.

"Klar, bis dahin ist ja noch Zeit. Da habe ich noch nicht zugesagt. Sehr gerne. Dann kann ich das ganze ja auch mal live verfolgen. Ach so, Morgen komme ich nicht. Das hat Michael dir hoffentlich gesagt?", antwortet Tori gleich.

Stephanie nickt ihr zu und verlässt auch schon den Raum.

Colby zieht sich gerade sein Shirt über. "Übernächsten Montag findet hier auch RAW statt, dann kannst du ja schonmal schauen."

"Ok, das werde ich tun. Dann kann ich gleich gucken, wer am Dienstag zu mir in Behandlung muss", meint sie lachend.

Colby und Joe verabschiedeen sich und verlassen dann den Raum.

"Man Alter, die hast du ja mit deinem Blick fast ausgezogen." Colby schielt seinen Freund von der Seite an.

Joe greift sich in die Haare und grinst ihn an. "Nicht nur fast. Süss die Kleine."


	4. Ganz normaler Alltag

Tori hat sich schnell in die WWE Welt eingelebt. Nach kurzer Zeit kennt sie alle beim Namen und kommt auch mit fast allen gut zurecht. Mit einigen weiblichen Wrestlern hat sie jedoch so ihre Probleme. Mit AJ und Ashley kommt sie überhaupt nicht zurecht. Die beiden haben den Namen "Diva" zurecht.

AJLee hat sich heute für eine Massage eingetragen und betritt nur in Shorts und BH bekleidet die Halle, wo sie zuerst einmal provokant an den Männern vorbei stolziert. Sie setzt sich auf die Liege und lässt ihre Beine runterbaumeln.

"So, und jetzt hätte ich noch gerne einen Cappucchino", meint sie und sieht Tori fordernd an.

"Ich glaube in der Kantine gibt es welchen", antwortet Tori ihr nur, und wirft das benutzte Handtuch, welches auf der Liege gelegen hat, in den Eimer.

"Ja, und soll ich mir den jetzt selber holen. Wofür gibt es hier Personal?", schnaubt AJ.

Joe, Randy und Big E schauen sich an und schütteln den Kopf. AJ's arrogante Art stiess bei den meisten hier sauer auf.

"Ey, komm mal langsam runter AJ", ruft Sarona.

Tori dreht sich sauer um und schaut AJ nun mit funkelnden Augen an. "Wenn du meinst, dass ich dein Dienstbote bin, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Bewege deinen Arsch und hol dir deinen Kram selber."

AJ's Kinnlade klappt nach unten und sie springt auf.

"Oh, ich glaube, jetzt gibt es Krach", kommt von Joshua, einer der Uso- Brüder.

"Nun pass mal auf, du Massagetusse. Weist du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht?"

"Ja, eine arrogante kleine Möchtegerndiva, die Leute wie Dreck behandelt", faucht Tori sie an.

AJ kommt auf sie zu, doch Tori geht keinen Milimeter von ihrer Position.

"Und was jetzt AJ?", zischt sie.

"Hey, jetzt ist aber Schluss heir?" Paul, der kurz vorher die Halle betreten hatte und alles mitbekam, stürmt auf die beiden zu.

"Diese Therapeutin kannst du mal echt vergessen Paul", säuselt AJ und stellt sich neben ihn.

Tori sieht sie entrüstet an. AJ lacht ihr siegessicher ins Gesicht. Doch Paul dreht sich zu ihr.

"Merk dir jetzt mal eins AJ. Tori ist hier nicht irgendso ein Lakai. Beweg deinen süssen Hintern und hol dir deinen Kram selber, wie alle anderen hier auch. Wenn du nicht mal langsam von deinem hohen Ross runterkommt, sehen wir uns in meinem Büro wieder", faucht er sie an.

Beim Weggehen zwinkert er Tori zu, die ihm dankend zunickt.

Wütend von Pauls harten Worten, stellt AJ sich an die Seite, wo Joe, Randy und Colby trainieren.

"Hey Joe, hast du Lust am Samstag abend mit mir auszugehen? Kino oder so?" Die Wimpern klappernd schaut sie ihn an.

Joe schnaubt kurz auf und sieht sie schräg von der Seite an. "Hör mal, willst du es nicht kapieren. Ich habe kein Interesse mit dir auszugehen. Du bist nicht mein Fall."

"Ach, komm Joe", säuselt sie weiter. Mit ihren Fingern berührt sie seinen Rücken und streicht langsam daran runter.

Joe dreht sich um und stempt die Hände gegen die Hantelbank. Wütend schaut er sie an.

"So, da du es in einem nettem Ton ja nicht kapieren willst, sage ich es deinem unterbelichtetem Hirn jetzt noch einmal. Wer dich fickt, ist nur zu Faul zum Wichsen! Ich hoffe, das war jetzt deutlich genug." Er packt sein Handtuch, greift sich schmerzverzerrt an den Kopf und knallt die Türe hinter sich, als er die Halle verlässt.

Im ganzen Raum ist es mucksmäuschenstill. Den Fall einer Stecknadel hätte man nun sicher hören können. Alles schauen sich nur an. Colby, Randy, Dave und Jonathan drehen sich weg, um nicht laut loszulachen und Saraya schaut Joe mit offenem Mund nach. Tori muss schlucken, denn sie findet seine Worte echt hart.

"Der hat gesessen," kommt von Randy und AJ wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Zuerst steht sie nur wie angewurzelt vor der Hantelbank. Dann packt sie langsam ihre Sachen, legt ihr Handtuch über die Schulter und verschwindet aus der Halle.

Heute war Donnerstag und nach Feierabend macht Tori sich auf zum Einkaufen. Ihr Auto hat sie in der Tiefgarage ihres Wohnhauses geparkt, und geht nun zu Fuss, zum nicht weit entfernten Supermarkt. Am Eingang schnappt sie sich einen Einkaufskorb, schlendert die Gänge entlang und bleibt am Kühlregal stehen, wo sie zu einem Joghurt greift.

"Lass den stehen und nimm den mit Kirsch. Der hier schmeckt nicht", ruft eine Stimme und sie dreht sich um. Jonathan und Joe stehen hinter ihr.

"Meinst du wirklich. Hmm, ob ich dir trauen kann Good?" Skeptisch schaut sie ihn an.

"Verfolgst du mich eigentlich? Seitdem du bei uns bist, sehe ich dich immer und überall." Jonathan fährt sich durch seine kurzen dunkelblonden Haare.

"Klar, ich habe ja sonst keine Hobbies. Kann es sein, dass du unter Verfolgungswahn leidet. Da würde ich mal einen Psychiater einschalten. Kann es sein, dass man seinen Kühlschrank ab und zu mal mit Essen füttern muss. Also bei mir ist das der Fall. Wie es bei dir ausschaut, naja."

Sie zeigt auf das Sixpack in seiner Hand. Kurz schaut sie zu Joe, der sie ebenfalls anschaut, doch ihr Blick geht sofort zu Jonathan zurück.

"Ein Feierabend Bier wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein", schnaubt dieser nun.

"Klar, es sei dir gegönnt. So, dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Feierabend. Bis morgen sicher, wenn ich dich dann wieder verfolge."

Tori winkt kurz und geht dann einen Gang weiter. Sie verspürt die Blicke der Männer hinter sich und muss kurz tief durchatmen. Jedes Mal, wenn Joe sie ansah, war ihr flau im Magen. Als sie nach zehn Minuten an den Knabbereien angelangt ist, tippt ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdreht, erschrickt sie.

"Hi Tori" Ihr Exfreund Clayton schaut sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

"Hallo Clayton. Wie geht's dir? Seit wann bist du denn wieder in der Stadt?"

"Mir geht es gut, danke. Seit einer Woche. Ich wollte dich eigentlich schon angerufen haben."

"Das brauchst du nicht Clayton. Ich glaube, wir zwei sollten es bei getrennten Wegen belassen."

"Ach, komm Tori. Du wirst doch unsere alten Zeiten nicht vergessen, oder? Es war doch schön."

Tori wird schlecht. "Nein, du hast recht. Die vergesse ich sicher nicht. Ich werde jedes Jahr daran erinnert."

"Tori, das war doch damals nicht so gemeint. Ich war wütend und da sagt man halt Dinge..."

"Jetzt pass mal auf. Ich mache mir schon selber Vorwürfe genug und da habe ich mir von dir ein wenig Rückhalt erhofft."

"Aber er war mein Bruder..."

"Ja, und mein bester Freund", zischt Tori ihn an. Ihr Atem wird schneller und sie will nur noch weg.

"Tori, alles OK. Belästigt der Kerl dich." Joe steht plötzlich neben ihr.

"Nein, alles ok Joe. Danke dir. Ciao Clayton."

Sie dreht sich um und läuft mit klopfenden Herzen Richtung Kasse. Nachdem sie bezahlt hat, packt sie ihre Einkäufe in zwei Tüten und will gerade den Laden verlassen, als sie sieht, dass es in Strömen regnet. "Na toll", denkt sie und stellt sich draussen unter das Vordach.

"Hey, gemeines Biest. Bist du nicht mit dem Auto da?" Jonathan steht neben ihr und stubst sie an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Sollen wir dich mitnehmen? Mein Wagen steht gleich da vorne." Joe deutet mit der Hand auf einen schwarzen Geländewagen.

"Ach Quatsch. Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Hört sicher gleich wieder auf. Trotzdem Danke." Tori läuft leicht rot an.

Jonathan sieht, dass sie noch immer total aufgelöst ist und schiebt sie Richtung Auto.

"Ach, komm schon. Wer weis, wann das aufhört. Da stehst du morgen noch hier. Und wir brauchen dich doch dringend zum kneten."

"Ist ja schon gut. Danke", stottert Tori. Darauf war sie nun gar nicht gefasst und nun kam sie aus der Situation wohl nicht mehr raus.

Jonathan nimmt ihr die Tüten ab, legt sie auf die Rückbank und steigt ein. Tori nimmt verkrampft vorne neben Joe Platz und nennt ihre Adresse. Stillschweigend fahren sie los.

"Ist das ein Sauwetter. Man kann kaum was sehen, trotz Scheibenwischer", ruft Jonathan von hinten, um die Stimmung zu lockern. Doch Joe und Tori sagen keinen Ton.

Nach keinen fünf Minuten sind sie an Toris Wohnhaus angekommen. Sie will eigentlich sofort aussteigen, sich ihre Tüten schnappen und in ihre Wohnung rennen.

"Habt ihr noch Lust auf einen Kaffee?", sagt sie stattdessen. "Tori, du dumme Kuh" schimpft sie sich selber.

"Natürlich! Geht klar Joe, oder?" Bevor Joe antworten kann, ist Jonathan hinter Tori ausgestiegen und steht mit den Tüten vor der Haustüre.

Tori zieht ihre Doorcard aus der Tasche, steckt sie in den Fahrstuhl und zu dritt fahren sie in ihr Loft.

"Krass! Was für eine Bude", ruft Jonathan und schaut sich um. Auch Joe ist von dem wunderschönen Loft angetan. Toris Wohnung war früher ein Atelier gewesen, dass einem Maler gehört hatte. Es war ein grosser Raum mit zwei riesen Marmorsäulen in der Mitte, indem Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und Küche vereint waren. Es gab nur eine Türe, die wie Joe vermutete, ins Bad führte.

Tori zieht ihre Jacke aus und hängt sie an die Garderobe. Sie macht das Licht über der Küchentheke an und holt drei Tassen aus dem Schrank, die sie dann unter den Kaffeevollautomaten stellt.

"Setzt euch", weist sie die beiden an und zeigt auf die Barhocker. Dann hebt sie die Tüten auf die Theke und vertaut ihre Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank.

"Das ist dann also Chester, dein Mitbewohner", stellt Joe lächelnd fest und zeigte auf das Terrarium. Tori nickt nur kurz.

"Hey, alles Ok. Du bist ja noch immer total durcheinander. Was war das denn eben für ein Vogel?"

"Das war mein Exfreund", antwortet sie.

Joe sieht, dass ihr das Thema wohl peinlich ist und fragt nicht weiter.

"Ich glaube, ich werde auch so ein Physiokerl, wenn ich mir dann so ne Bude zulegen kann", ruft Jonathan, der an dem grossen Fenster steht.

"Ich habe nur Glück gehabt. Hier sah es sehr wüst aus, als ich es gekauft habe. Aber mein Bruder ist Fliesenleger und mein Onkel Maler- und Anstreicher. Das ist echt von Vorteil, wenn man Handwerker in der Familie hat", antwortet sie ihm.

Das Telefon klingelt und sie nimmt ab. "Hi George. Ja, bin gerade die Türe rein. Ok, dann kannst du Claire sagen, dass ich ihn am Dienstag abhole." Sie greift zum Kugelschreiber, der am Kühlschrank hängt und schreibt etwas auf den Kalender. "Ich sitze hier gerade mit zwei Kerlen und trinke Kaffee", meint sie grinsend. "Nein, kein Scherz. Jonathan und Joe sind hier. Dean Ambrose und Roman Reigns, ich glaube damit kannst du mehr anfangen. Ja, gib ihm noch einen Kuss von mir. Ciao."

"Dein Freund ist jetzt wohl hoffentlich nicht eifersüchtig," will Jonathan wissen, der mittlerweile auf dem Barhocker sitzt.

"Das war mein Bruder George. Es gibt keinen Freund", antwortet sie völlig in Gedanken, während sie Milch und Zucker aus dem Schrank holt. Jonathan grinst, schaut zu Joe und hebt den Daumen hoch. Mit finsterem Blick schaut Joe ihn an.

Die drei reden noch eine halbe Stunde über alles möglich und Tori fühlt sich zunehmend wohler, wenn Joe in ihrer Nähe ist. Dann verabschieden sich die beiden von ihr und Tori setzt sich erst einmal gedankenversunken auf die Couch. "Verdammter Mist", denkt sie nur.


	5. Tori und Randy

Drei Tage später bearbeitete sie in der Trainingshalle gerade Jack's Rücken, als Joe zu ihr rüberkommt.

"Hi Tori, hast du heute noch einen Termin frei? Habe einen tierischen Druck im Nacken und der zieht bis in meinen Kopf. Stephanie meint, dass du den auf jeden Fall weg kriegst." Neugierig schaut er sie an.

"Ich kann es gerne versuchen. Nach Jack habe ich noch Colby im Physioraum. Komm um Neun, dann schieb ich dich noch dazwischen, bevor Randy kommt", antwortet sie leicht stotternd.

Joe hatte bisher noch keinen Termin bei ihr wahrgenommen. Sie wird zunehmend nervöser, je näher es auf Neun zuging und sie ist froh, dass Colby sie ein wenig ablenkt.

"Und das ist echt eine komplette Ausbildung? Ich dachte immer du brauchst nur nen guten Body und ein bisschen Schauspieltalent dafür."

"Ne, ist echt hart. Man braucht Jahre und ich war stolz wie Bolle, als ich endlich in die WWE durfte", erzählt Colby.

Es klopft und Joe tritt ein. Während Tori noch vor Colbys Knie sitzt, nimmt er auf der Liege hinter ihr Platz und schaut sie an. Colby schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her. So hat er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Nachdem Tori mit Colbys Knie fertig ist und der sich wieder anzieht, macht Joe es sich bereits auf der Liege gemütlich. Als er hochschaut, sieht er in Toris Gesicht und schluckt. So nah war sie ihm noch nie gewesen. Er atmet tief durch, zieht ihren Duft ein und verspürt ein Kribbeln vom Kopf bis zu den Füssen.

Behutsam legt Tori eine Hand unter seinen Nacken und fängt mit der anderen an, diesen zu bearbeiten. Leise stöhnt Joe auf und Colby grinst.

"Joe ist hilflos einer Frau ausgeliefert. Das ich das noch erleben darf. Ich lass euch zwei dann mal alleine." Dabei zwinkert er Tori zu, die mal wieder rot wird.

"Arsch", kommt nur aus Joe's Mund.

"Kannst du das Shirt mal eben ausziehen", bittet Tori ihn plötzlich mit leiser Stimme. Er steht kurz auf um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Tori hält die Luft an, als ihr Körper über den mit Muskeln überzogenen Körper geht.

"Tori, was ist los mit dir? Das ist nicht der erste gutgebaute Kerl, den du vor dir hast", denkt sie. Mit leicht zitternder Hand berührt sie seine Schultern und übt leichten Druck darauf aus, während sie mit der anderen Hand das Kinn hochzieht. Joe stöhnt auf.

"Ey, ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz", meint sie lachend und sieht auf ihn runter. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und Tori schaut auf den braungebrannten Oberkörper, der in gleichmässigen Atemzügen auf und ab geht. In ihrer Leistengegend verspürt sie ein Pochen und eine Hitzewelle überkommt sie. "Verdammter Mist, was ist los mit dir", denkt sie. Sie schließt kurz die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Bin ja auch kein Indianer, sondern nur Samoaner. Nein, es geht schon. Es tut sogar sehr gut und der Druck im Kopf lässt schon nach", flüstert er fast. Er verpürte bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Finger auf seiner Haut kleine Stromschläge und es machte ihn regelrecht an, hier unter ihr zu liegen. Leicht zieht er die Beine an, damit sie nicht bemerkte, dass eine leichte Erregung sich breit machte.

"Geht es dir heute besser?

"Ja, danke. Mein Exfreund ist halt ein Idiot. Es ist damals etwas passiert und dafür hat er mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Ich rede nicht gerne darüber."

"Ok, du musst ja auch nicht." Er öffnet die Augen und schaut sie an. Tori ist froh, dass es klopft und Randy in den Raum tritt.

"Moin Süsse, alles fit? Bist du noch müde von gestern? War echt klasse. Hi Joe!", ruft er und klatscht Joe ab, der sich erhoben hat. Dann begrüsst er Tori mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Tori, bevor ich es vergesse. Kannst du Tyler sagen, dass ich erst übernächsten Samstag komme."

"Geht klar", meint Tori und schielt angespannt zu Joe.

Joe zieht sein Shirt wieder über, nickt ihr kurz zu und geht aus dem Zimmer. Randy schaut ihm verwundert nach.

Flashback

Randy betritt mit Natalie und Sarona den Club und sieht sich um. An der Theke bleibt sein Blick haften und er nickt den beiden Damen zu.

Tori mixt gerade einen Cocktail, als drei Personen vor der Theke stehenbleiben und sie anstarren.

"Hey, du Arbeitstier."

"Ach ,Hallo ihr Drei. Na, der Rubel muss halt rollen, weißt du doch." Sie grinst sie an.

"Ich habe gleich Pause, dann komme ich mal zu euch. Sind noch mehr von euch hier?", will Tori wissen und Sarona schüttelt den Kopf.

Erleichtert atmet Tori durch. Im Moment war sie, was Joe betraf in einem Gefühlschaos. Wenn er in der Nähe war, setzte ihr Gehirn aus und sie musste sich immer sehr zusammenreissen. Und wenn er nun hier auftauchen würde, wüsste sie nicht, wie sie den Abend überstehen sollte.

Nach einer halben Stunde, nachdem sie die letzten "Flaming Stars" an den Mann gebracht hatte, geht sie zu Randy, der am Tisch steht, während die Mädels auf der Tanzfläche sind.

"Ich bin nach all den Jahren immer noch erstaunt, wie du mit den Shakern umgehst."

"Danke. Gelernt ist gelernt. Und nach fünf Jahren sitzt sowas."

"Sag mal, was ist denn nun eigentlich mit Joe und dir?" Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln schaut Randy sie an. Und auch Tamina und Natalya, die nun wieder am Tische stehen, spitzen die Ohren.

"Was soll da denn sein?"

"Hör mal Tori, stell dich jetzt ja nicht dumm. Wir haben schon gemerkt, dass ihr euch mit Blicken ja fast auszieht", meint Natalie und stubst sie an der Schulter an.

"Ach, das meint ihr nur. Ich finde ihn halt symphatisch."

"Hallo! Mich findest du auch symphatisch. Aber mich schaust du nicht so an." Mit erhobener Brust schaut Randy sie an, sodass sie lachen muss.

"Egal, hab für so nen Kram keine Zeit. Erstens seit ihr bald wieder weg, zweitens habe ich jede Menge Arbeit und drittens geht meine restliche Freizeit für Dean drauf."

"Ja, weis ich doch. Aber vergiss dich selber nicht, sonst gehst du irgenwann kaputt." Randy legt eine Arm um sie und drückt sie an sich.

"Jonathan hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du deinen Ex gesehen hast. Wenn ich ihn mir mal vorknöpfen soll, dann sag nur Bescheid."

"Keine Angst, mit dem werde ich schon selber fertig. Ach, Tina hat gefragt, ob du nächste Woche auch wieder kommst. Ich glaube, die Kleine hat sich in dich verschossen."

"Meinst du. Sie ist aber auch eine süsse Maus. Ich hatte vor mit Stephanie und Paul zu reden. Wäre doch sicher schön, wenn vielleicht ein paar von uns dort einmal erscheinen."

"Randy, die Idee ist klasse. Warum ist mir das nicht selber einfallen. Klar mach das."

FLASHBACK ENDE

Joe ist nach seiner Behandlung in die Trainingshalle gegangen und schmeißt nun seine Trinkflasche mit einem Knall auf den Boden.

"Was geht denn mit dir ab?" Verwirrt schaut Jonathan ihn an.

Doch Joe antwortet nicht, sondern legt sich sofort unter die Hantelbank und drückt das Gewicht wie ein Besessener nach oben.

Laut schnaubt er immer wieder auf. Er ist sauer. Sauer, ja auf was eigentlich? Woher soll sie auch wissen, dass er sie nett findet. Und eigentlich, ja wenn man sich Randy so anschaut. Randy ist halt ein perfekter Schwiegersohn Typ, das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Joe's Gedanken werden immer wirrer und er merkt noch nicht einmal, dass Randy mittlerweile zu ihnen gestoßen ist.

"Ey Randy, du warst doch eben bei Tori. War da was mit Joe? Der scheint irgendwie sauer zu sein." Colby sieht ihn fragend an.

"Nö, habe nichts bemerkt. Ey Joe, was ist los", will Randy von ihm wissen.

Randys Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit bösem Blick schaut er ihn an.

"Hey, hab ich was verbrochen? Friss mich nicht gleich auf", ruft Randy, und macht mit den Händen eine Abwehrhaltung. Doch dann dämmert es ihm und er musst schmunzeln. "Mensch Colby ich glaube unser Superman ist eifersüchtig. Colby grinst los.

"Ey Anoa'i, du hast doch jetzt wohl nicht den Gedanken, dass Tori und ich? Ich kenne sie seit vier Jahren, da ist nichts und da wird auch nie etwas. Klar, ich habe sie damals angemacht, aber die Abfuhr, die ich da bekommen habe, war vom Allerfeinsten. Wir sind nur Freunde."

Joe schnaubt. "Was meinst du, was mich das interessiert? Sie kann doch, mit wem sie will. Sorry, darf ich auch mal schlechte Laune haben."

"Ok, da du kein Interesse hast, versuche ich es halt bei ihr. Ich schätze mal, auf der Massageliege lässt sich gut vögeln. Werde dann gleich mal zu ihr rüber und einen Termin machen", feixt Jonathan und sieht Joe provokant an.

Nun ist es Jonathan, den Joe mit seinem Blick fast umbringt. Als er sieht, dass Jonathan, Colby und Randy lachen, fährt er sich durch die Haare und boxt mit der Hand gegen die Hantelbank. "Fuck"

"Die Bank kann auch nichts dafür. Hat es unseren Joe etwa voll erwischt. Na, dann halte dich mal ran. Bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern, ansonsten überlege ich es mir doch noch."

"Untersteh dich Good." Drohend, jedoch grinsend hebt er die Hand.

"Ich glaube, da müssen wir nachhelfen", meint Randy leise zu Colby.


	6. THE HELL

"Hey Leute. Hat morgen jemand Lust auf Jahrmarkt? Saraya, Sarona und Windham haben schon zugesagt?" Randy schaut Kaugummi kauend in die Runde.

"Ich bin dabei", kommt sofort von Stephen. Er zwinkert Saraya zu.

"Jo, ich auch. So ein wenig Adrenalin fehlt im Moment. Ich habe gehört, die haben da eine krasse Achterbahn." Colby hebt den Daumen hoch und auch Joe, Jon und Dave stimmen zu.

Randy schaut sich um und sieht, dass Tori mit Natalya die Halle betreten hat. Kurz zwinkert er Colby zu, und geht dann in ihre Richtung. Er packt sie an der Hüfte und dreht sie in der Luft.

"Randy, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

"Morgen Süsse. Alles ok? Hast du morgen schon etwas vor?

"Eigentlich wollte ich an meinem heiligen Sonntag mal ausschlafen. Wer weis, wie spät es Samstag abend wieder wird", antwortet sie.

"Einige von uns wollten zum Jahrmarkt und ich wollte fragen, ob du mitkommen möchtest?" Er dreht seinen Nacken hin und her.

"Jahrmarkt? Da war ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr. Hmm, ich glaube aber besser nicht. Danke aber für die Einladung."

"Tori, ich bitte dich. Du muss doch auch mal raus." Sanft streicht er ihr über die Arme und sie sieht ihn kurz traurig an.

Wer kommt denn alles mit?"

"Bisher Saraya, Windham mit seiner Tochter, Josef, Dave mit Familie, Stephen, Jonathan, Joshua und Sarona."

Kurz überlegt sie. "Na gut, du hast mich überredet."

Randy küsst sie überschwenglich auf die Wange. "Ok, ich hol dich dann morgen um Zehn ab. Nimmst du Dean mit?"

"Nein, der ist morgen bei seiner Tante. Ich sehe ihn erst am Mittwoch wieder."

Jonathan schaut nach dem letzten Satz kurz zu Joe, der den Kopf gesenkt hat.

Sonntag Morgen wacht Tori klatschnass auf. Sie schaut auf das Thermometer und stöhnt, als sie sieht, dass es schon morgens um Neun bei Sechsundzwandzig Grad steht. Aus dem Kleiderschrank schnappt sie sich ein kurzes schwarzes Jumpsuit ohne Träger, schmeißt es auf ihr Bett und springt dann unter die kalte Dusche. Ihre Haare bindet sie hoch und stülpt ein Bandana drüber. Gerade will sie sich ihre Sandaletten anziehen, als das Telefon klingelt.

"Tori Chester!. Hi Dean, mein Schatz. Ja, mir geht es gut und dir. Ihr fahrt gleich los. Ja dann wünsche ich dir viel Spass. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch. Ja, ich liebe dich auch." Sie schmatzt in den Hörer und lächelt.

Um Zehn Uhr steht sie mit einem Toast in der Hand auf der Strasse, als Randys Cabrio vor ihr hält. Auf der Rückbank sitzen Saraya und Stephen und winken ihr zu.

"Guten Morgen schöne Frau. Darf ich sie mitnehmen?"

"Meine Mama hat gesagt, ich soll nicht mit fremden Männern fahren." Sie nimmt sich eine Haarsträhne, steckt sich einen Finger in den Mund und schaut wie ein Schulkind.

"Olle Nudel, steig ein"

"Morgen Zusammen. Ist das nicht ätzend heiss heute."

"Ja, am liebsten hätte ich mir nur einen Bikini angezogen", kommt von Saraya.

"Und warum hast du nicht." Stephen grinst sie an und kassiert dafür einen Seitenhieb.

Als sie auf dem Parkplatz des Jahrmarkts vorfahren, stöhnt Tori kurz auf.

"Hast du da nicht ein paar Leute vergessen zu erwähnen Orton?"

"Wieso?" Randy schaut sie unschuldig an. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass bisher nur..."

"Jaja, schon gut", blafft sie ihn an. Leicht nervös steigt sie aus und bereut es, dass sie kaum etwas anhat.

"Jaja heisst Leck mich..."

"Genau Orton, und zwar da, wo die Sonne nicht hinscheint." Tori zieht sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und schnaubt.

"Leck mich am Arsch. Ist mir jetzt vom Wetter so heiß, oder liegt das an ihr? Pass auf Joe, dass dein kleiner Freund sich nicht meldet." Jonathan leckt sich über die Lippen.

"Fresse Good, ansonsten schmeiss ich dich nachher von der Achterbahn", zischt Joe ihn an.

Als Tori aus dem Auto steigt, hält Joe die Luft an. Nun konnte man sehen, dass ihr Tattoo komplett die linke Seite zierte und es machte ihn ziemlich an. Ihr Kleidung besteht für ihn aus einem Hauch von nichts und er sieht deutlich die Konturen ihres Körpers unter dem dünnen Stoff. Seine Gedanken fahren Karussell. Warum macht er sich eigentlich noch Gedanken um sie? Sie war doch so wie es aussah, doch vergeben.

"Ey, gemeines Biest. Das ist ja mal ein scharfes Tattoo. Wo fängt das denn an, wo geht es hin und wo hört es auf", säuselt Jonathan und gibt Tori von hinten einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

"Es fängt an der Schulter an, geht über eine für dich nie erreichbare Stelle und hört am Fuss auf, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, Good." Sie schiebt die Brille ein wenig runter und schaut ihn an.

"Ich sag ja, gemein, die Frau ist einfach nur gemein. Nun habe ich heisse Bilder im Kopf." Tori schlägt ihn mit der Faust in die Rippen.

Sie begrüsst die Familie von Dave und Windhams Tochter, und sofort nimmt die Kleine sie an die Hand. Rechts hakt Jonathan sich bei ihr ein. Joe geht mit Stephen hinter ihr und er kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen.

"Ey Joe, pass auf sonst fällst du noch", flüstert Stephen. Joe fährt sich durch die Haare und rempelt ihn grinsend an.

"Ey, wer geht mit auf die Achterbahn?" Colby schaut in die Runde. Tori schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein danke, nichts für mich. Ich habe der jungen Dame hier versprochen Karussell zu fahren. Komm Süsse." Die beiden drehen sich auf dem Absatz um und hüpfen Richtung Karussell.

Als sie mit der Kleinen zurückkommt, haben Stephen und Saraya schon Plätze am Pizzastand, gegenüber der Achterbahn reserviert. Randy und Windham nehmen die Bestellungen entgegen und kommen nach fünf Minuten mit zwei riesigen Tabletts an.

"Was hast du denn da drauf?" Jonathan zeigt auf Toris Pizza.

"Na, Ruccola und Mozzarella", antwortet Tori und leckt sich über die Lippen, worauf Joe sofort wegschaut.

Colby und Randy schauen sich schmunzelnd an.

"Kaninchenpizza, bäh" Jonathan rümpft die Nase und Tori streckt ihm die Zunge raus.

Joe lacht. "Und das soll schmecken?" Er hat noch nicht ausgesprochen, da hält Tori ihm die Pizza unter die Nase.

"Na probier. Keine Angst, ich habe auch keine ansteckenden Krankheiten. Versprochen!" Sie zwinkert ihm zu und Joe beißt ein Stück ab.

"Gar nicht so schlecht", kommt nur von ihm.

"Boah Colby, kannst du mir mal sagen, was mit dem los ist. Sonst hat er so gebaggert, dass die Weiber gar nicht anders konnten, als mit ihm in die Kiste zu gehen", flüstert Randy. Colby zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

Nach dem Essen schlendert die Gruppe weiter über den großen Jahrmarkt, als Randy plötzlich Tori's Hand nimmt und sie nach links vor ein Haus zieht. Sie schaut hoch und schluckt.

"THE HELL" steht dort in großen Buchstaben auf dem Schild.

"Auf gar keine Fall Randy. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Als Kind habe ich sowas schon gehasst."

"Ach komm, wir gehen auch alle mit, und ich beschütze dich mit meinem Leben." Er hebt die Hände wie Superman

An der Kasse bezahlen sie und schon zieht Randy sie an der Hand in einen dunklen Raum. Tori ist mulmig zumute. Sie kann sich noch nicht einmal Horrorfilme ansehen, ohne danach die Türen und Fenster mehrere Male zu kontrollieren.

Aus einer Ecke kommt plötzlich ein Mann mit Kettensäge geschossen, worauf Sarona und sie laut aufschreien und losrennen. Er verfolgt die Gruppe und schiebt sie bis in einen Fahrstuhl. Dave und Joe lachen laut.

"Jaja, ihr habt gut lachen. Ich piss mir hier fast in die Hose", faucht Tori, worauf Dave noch mehr lacht.

Randy lässt auf einmal ihre Hand los und Tori schnappt nach Luft. "Moment Süsse, mein Schuh ist auf", meint er. In der Dunkelheit bemerkt sie nicht, dass er sich an Colby vorbei nach hinten schleicht, sodass nun Joe neben ihr steht. Es gibt einen lauten Knall und es sieht aus, als würde der Aufzug in die Tiefe stürzen. Instinktiv greift sie um Joe's Hüfte und zieht ihn an sich ran.

Joe nimmt Toris Duft auf, und greift mit dem Arm um sie.

"Verdammt Orton, ich bringe dich um", keucht sie. Sie schaut hoch und spürt Haare im Gesicht. Als sie realisiert, dass es Joe ist keucht sie leise auf. Ihre Hand gleitet seine Brust entlang und Joe zuckt leicht auf. "Was tue ich hier eigentlich?", denkt sie.

"Tut mir leid Joe, ich dachte du bist Randy." Blitzartig zieht sie ihre Hände zurück und starrt nach vorne.

Der Aufzug öffnet sich und sie stürmt hinaus. Randy erscheint wieder neben ihr und sie funkelt ihn an.

"Arschloch Orton. Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch", zischt sie ihn an, worauf er nur lacht.

Noch ganz benommen geht sie hinter Joe über eine Brücke, als von unten eine Hand an ihren Knöchel packt.

"Verdammte Scheisse. Der Nächste, der mich erschreckt, kriegt meine fünf Finger ins Gesicht." Randy und Colby lachen, als Tori sie wütend anschaut.

Jonathan hat sich von hinten genähert und packt sie an den Schultern. Reflexartig dreht Tori sich um und verpasst ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Bäm, das hat gescheppert", ruft Windham.

"Jonathan, du Idiot. Ich habe doch gesagt, der Nächste kriegt eine verpasst." Sie greift ihm an die Wange. "Tut mir echt leid."

Jonathan legt seine Hand auf ihre und reibt.

"Autsch, der hat gesessen."

Tori ist froh, als sie aus dem Geisterhaus raus kommt und geht nun stillschweigend neben der Gruppe.

An einem Schiesstand halten sie an, da Saraya unbedingt einen Teddy haben will, der dort hängt. Stephen erfüllt ihr diesen Wunsch.

"Ey gemeines Biest, was möchtest du haben. Ich hol dir hier alles runter, wenn du willst", ruft Jonathan und hat das Gewehr schon in der Hand.

Sie lächelt. "Hmm, ok ich will den Affen da. Der sieht genauso aus wie du. Good. Dann vergesse ich dich nicht, wenn ihr wieder weg seit."

Joe schaut erschrocken auf. Sie hat recht. In drei Wochen war der Summerslam vorbei und alle würden nach Hause zurück fahren. Wehmütig seufzt er.

"Ok, den Affen Mylady. Null Problem." Ein Auge geschlossen, zielt Jonathan und schießt, doch er trifft nicht.

"Jon, du bist ne Lusche", ruft Colby lachend.

"Na, dann mach es besser." Jonathan wirft sauer die Waffe auf den Tresen.

"Nein, lass mal stecken, ich treffe höchstens den Schiessbudenbesitzer. Aber lass Joe ran."

Er nimmt die Waffe und reicht sie Joe. Der setzt das Gewehr an, zielt und schießt.

"Na, das nenne ich mal Glück. Gleich zwei auf einmal", ruft der Schiessbudenbesitzer.

Joe nimmt ihm die Affen ab und reicht sie Tori. "Danke. Eigentlich brauche ich ja noch einen. Dann kann ich mir zu Hause den "Shield" auf mein Bett setzen."

"Na einer vom Shield würde lieber in dein Bett", flüstert Jonathan zu Joe, und kassiert sogleich einen Fausthieb auf die Brust.

"Autsch, heute schlagen mich aber auch alle."

Es war ein schöner Tag und Tori wirft sich, nachdem Randy sie zu Hause abgesetzt hat auf das Bett und schläft mit dem Gedanken an Joe ein.

Joe ist mit Colby und Jonathan noch ins "Timber" gefahren, einem Club, den Randy ihnen empfohlen hat. Mit einem Bier in der Hand steht er nun dort an der Theke.

"Ey Joe, kannst du uns mal sagen, was mit dir los ist. Du willst Tori doch klarmachen, warum unternimmst du dann nichts." Colby tippt mit seinem Bier gegen seins.

"Was soll ich denn unternehmen. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie wohl einen Kerl hat. Ausserdem will sie nicht nur klarmachen, verstehst du. Ehrlich für sowas ist sie viel zu schade."

"Aber sie hat doch letztens gesagt, dass sie keinen Freund hat."

"Hallo, schau sie dir doch mal an. So eine Frau bleibt doch nicht alleine. Sie kann doch jeden haben, den sie will."

"Du hast dich doch nicht ernsthaft verknallt Anoa'i", will Jonathan wissen und greift sich an den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich krieg kaum Luft, wenn sie um mich rum ist. Ich will immer was sagen und dann kommt nichts. Aber ist doch eh egal. Ich muss sie abhaken."

"Boah, voll die verknallt Chose. Aber ehrlich, scharf sah sie heute ja schon aus. Da konnte selbst ich mich kaum zusammenreissen." Jonathan schüttelt sich leicht grinsend.

"Du bist ein elendiger Penner, Good. Aber du hast Recht. Ich musste mich heute auch sehr zusammenreisssen, als... Ach, Scheiss drauf. Es ist erledigt."

Dann dreht er sich wieder um und schaut der Tänzerin zu.


	7. Das Leben ist manchmal unfair

von Col

Wie jede Woche, wenn sie frei hat, besucht Tori das Medical Center in Panama City. Als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betritt, warten schon Cole und Linda auf sie, ihre Kollegen aus dem Club, sowie Schwester Molly, die sie, wie immer mit ihrem Strahlen ansteckt.

"Hallo, mein Kind," begrüsst sie die korpulente Ordensschwester und gibt ihr die Hand.

Linda hatte schon ihr Catwoman Kostüm an und Cole stand in seinem Green Lantern Kostüm vor ihr. Tori zieht sich ihr Wonderwoman Kostüm über.

"Ich glaube, heute werden die Kinder grosse Augen machen. Als Stephanie McMahon mich anrief, habe ich es zuerst gar nicht geglaubt. Besonders Steven wird sich freuen."

Tori nickt ihr lächelnd zu. Dann gehen sie den Flur entlang und öffnen die Kinderstation, wo schon etliche Kinder neugierig an ihren Türen stehen.

"Hallo, Hallo, Hallo, na wo sind denn unsere kleinen Superhelden. Wow, Kim, du hast dich aber heute besonders schick gemacht", ruft Cole und kniet sich vor ein kleines Mädchen, dass ihn im Rollstuhl mit grossen Augen anstrahlt und ein Prinzessinenkostüm trägt.

Tori spürt ein Ziehen am Bein und schaut runter. "Ja, wen haben wir denn da. Hallo Mila." Sie hebt ein kleines Mädchen auf den Arm.

"Randy", schreit plötzlich die Elfjährige Tina. Randy kommt näher und drückt sie an sich. "Hi, meine Schöne. Tori, kannst du kurz mitkommen. Schwester Molly möchte etwas von dir." Kurz zwinkert er sie an. Sie nickt und folgt ihm wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo sicher zwanzig Leute versammelt sind.

"Ich sage doch, du verfolgst mich, Gemeines Biest. Du bist auch überall." Er schaut zu ihr runter. "Und scharf siehst du aus. Werd ganz rattig. Hast du das hier immer an, dann komme ich öfters."

"Man Jonathan, du kannst auch nur an das eine denken", meint sie lachend.

"Klar, gibt es was schöneres." Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Für mich schon." Sie umarmt Stephanie und Paul. "Vielen Dank, dass ihr hier seit. Und gleich soviele. Die Kinder werden ausflippen."

Joe geht sich durch die Haare und seufze. "Mensch Colby, ich werde noch wahnsinning. Jetzt ist sie auch noch hier und guck dir an, wie sie ausschaut."

Colby grinst. "Jepp, nicht übel."

Tori dreht sich nun zu den Leuten um. "So Leute, vielen Dank, dass ihr den Kindern die Freude macht. Ich werde euch ein wenig vorbereiten, denn viele von euch werden vielleicht gleich einen kleinen Schock bekommen. Also, ich hatte ihn, als ich das Erste Mal hier war. Hier auf der Kinderstation befinden sich überwiegend Kinder, die schwer Autounfälle hinter sich haben. Ihr werdet Kinder sehen, die im Rollstuhl sitzen, Kinder die schwerste Verbrennungen im Gesicht und am Körper haben und teils Kinder, denen komplette Gliedmaßen fehlen. Behandelt die Kinder ganz normal, denn sie spüren es, wenn man zu vorsichtig mit ihnen ist und die meisten werden dann ein wenig krawallig. Einige der Kinder fassen schnell vertrauen und werden euch sicher umarmen wollen. Keine Angst! Wenn sie das tun, dann möchten sie es auch ,und es wird ihnen nicht wehtun."

Gemeinsam mit der Gruppe geht sie wieder vor die Türe der Kinderstation. Sie gibt der Gruppe ein Zeichen, kurz zu warten und betritt grinsend den langen Flur.

"Hört mal alle her. Ich habe da von meinem weit entfernten Planeten einige Besucher mitgebracht."

"Kleine grüne Männchen", ruft Marc und klatscht in die Hände.

"Ja, fast Marc. Ich weis, dass hier viele von euch gerne Wrestling schauen. Ach, schaut doch einfach selber." Sie zieht die Türe auf und sofort geht das Geschrei los.

"Das ist John Cena, das ist John Cena. Ohhh, Schwester Christel, guck mal, das ist Batista", schreien die Kinder durcheinander. "Und die Wyatts."

Die Wrestler und Wrestlerinnen betreten den Flur und verteilen sich. John geht gleich zu Steven, der am lautesten geschrien hat und kniet nun neben ihm. Steven starrt ihn entgeistert an. "Bist du wirklich da?" John nickt lachend.

Hinter Tori erscheint Layla, ein Dreizehnjährige und tippt sie an. "Tori, das ist nicht wirklich Roman Reigns da. Und das ist auch nicht Seth oder?"

Tori legt lächelnd ihre Schulter um sie und geht mit ihr zusammen zu Joe, Colby und Jonathan.

"Layla, darf ich dir den Shield vorstellen. Roman, Seth und Dean."

Jonathan, der auch jetzt keinerlei Berührungsängste kennt, kommt auf Layla zu umarmt sie. Tori schluckt. Es kommt ihr vor, als würde Jonathan noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass Laylas halbes Gesicht verbrannt ist. Und auch Joe und Colby umarmen Layla und Colby küsst sie sogar auf die Wange. Layla berührt mit ihrer Hand dann diese und schaut ungläubig. Aus Toris Mund kommt ein leises "Danke" zu den Dreien, dann lässt sie Layla mit ihren Idolen alleine.

Trotz der ganzen Wrestler müssen Cole, Linda und sie ihre wöchentliche Luftballon Show durchziehen. Besonders die Kleinsten klatschten wie wild.

"Das ist also dein Nebenjob, bei dem du deine Hände benutzt. Die Luftballontiere sind sehr schön." Jonathan steht hinter ihr.

"Ja, das ist auch einer meiner Nebenjobs", antwortet sie.

"Wie du hast noch einen?" Sie nickt lachend. "Kein Wunder, dass du nie Zeit hast." Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"So, ich muss mal eben in das Zimmer hier. Zoe kann leider nicht rauskommen."

Leise betritt sie den Raum, indem ein kleines etwa Sechs Jahre altes Mädchen an etlichen Maschinen angeschlossen ist. Die Mutter steht auf, als sie Tori sieht.

"Bleiben sie sitzen Mrs. Foster. Wie geht es ihr heute?"

Die etwa 35-jährige blonde Frau schaut sie lächelnd an. "Danke Tori, heute schon besser. Sie war heute schon zweimal wach und hat auch ein wenig gesprochen."

Tori berührt die Schulter der Frau. "Na, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass es langsam wird. Man muss nur Geduld haben, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

Mrs. Foster dreht sich zur Türe. "Heute ist aber mehr los, wie sonst."

Tori lacht. "Ja, zur Zeit arbeite ich für das World Wrestling Entertaiment und nun sind einige der Männer und Frauen hier und besuchen die Kinder."

"Mein Gott, das finde ich sehr schön. Zoe schaut das auch immer mit Matt. Sie ist ein Fan von den Uso's und Batista."

"Ehrlich! Na, ein Zufall, dass die Drei heute hier sind. Warten sie, ich hole sie einmal." Tori strahlt sie an und geht aus dem Raum.

"Dave, Joshua, Joseph, könnt ihr bitte einmal kommen. Hier ist ein riesen Fan von euch." Sie erzählt den Dreien kurz von Zoe.

Die drei betreten mit Tori den Raum und begrüssen Zoe's Mutter, die sie nur anstarrt. Dave zieht sich gleich einen Stuhl an Zoe's Bett und nimmt ihre Hand.

"Hallo, junge Dame. Hier ist Batista. Tori hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Fan von mir bist und da dachte ich, dass ich dich mal besuche. Ach, und ich habe die Uso's mitgebracht, die es auch nicht erwarten können, dich kennenzulernen."

Joshua steht an Zoe's rechter Betthälfte und geht nah an sie runter. "Hallo Zoe, ich geb dir ein U und du gibst mir ein SO, Ok."

"Vielen Dank. Sie hat sie sicher gehört. Sehen sie, ihr Puls wird ein wenig höher. Sie ist sicher aufgeregt." Zoe's Mutter kämpft mit den Tränen.

"Darf ich fragen, was mit Zoe passiert ist?" Dave sieht sie an.

"Sie ist von einem Schulbus überfahren worden. Nun hat sie beide Beine Vierfach gebrochen, dazu drei Rückenwirbel und einen Milzriß."

"Oh, mein Gott. Hat sie denn Schmerzen." Dave ist sichtlich erschüttert.

"Nein, sie bekommt starke Schmerzmittel. Bis vorgestern hatte sie im künstlichen Koma gelegen und nun holt man sie Stück für Stück zurück. Es sind wirklich viele ihrer Kollegen da. Darf ich für Autogramme fragen? Zoe wird sich sicher freuen, wenn sie wieder wach ist."

"Natürlich. Kommen sie, ich werde sie begleiten", antwortet Dave und geht dann zusammen mit Joshua und Joseph aus dem Zimmer.

Tori schließt dir Türe zu Zoe's Zimmer und schaut in die Runde. Noch immer sitzen mehrere Kinder mit offenen Mündern da. Schwester Molly kommt mit Bechern und Limonade und Tori hilft ihr, sie zu verteilen.

"Joe, möchtest du auch etwas trinken?" Sie reicht ihm den Becher.

"Tori, könntest du in der Küche noch etwas Gemüse holen", ruft Schwester Molly dazwischen.

"Kein Problem, Schwester Molly".

"Soll ich dir helfen?" Joe sieht sie an und Tori nickt. Er folgt ihr in die Küche, wo sie zwei Brettchen und zwei Messer aus dem Schrank holt. Dann reicht sie Joe Möhren und Kohlrabi.

"Na, dann leg mal los." Sie grinst ihn an.

"Ich finde es echt super, dass du das für die Kinder machst."

"Ja, wir, also Linda, Cole und ich gehen alle Zwei Wochen nach hier. In der anderen Woche gehen dann drei andere von uns. Wir machen das seit über zwei Jahren und ich möchte es nicht mehr missen."

"Aber es ist doch sicher manchmal hart, oder?"

"Wenn du meinst, dass ich hier auch schon Kinder habe sterben sehen, ja. Ich verfluche diese Tage, aber sie gehören leider zum Leben dazu. Das Leben ist halt manchmal unfair! Aber die glücklichen Tage überwiegen, besonders, wenn die Kinder die Klinik wieder gesund verlassen."

"Ja, du hast Recht. Das Leben ist manchmal unfair. Und deshalb sollte man jeden Tag geniessen."

Er sieht nicht, dass Tori ihre Tränen wegblinzelt. Geniessen, Geniessen kann Tori ihr Leben eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr.

"Autsch, verdammter Mist", ruft sie und lässt das Messer fallen.

"Du hast dir in den Finger geschnitten. Warte ich hole ein Tuch", sagt Joe und schaut sich in der Küche um. Er hattihr Hand in seiner und das Blut tropft auf den Boden. Mit seiner freien Hand nimmt er ein Tuch vom Schrank, bindet es um ihren Finger und drückt fest zu.

"Jetzt bist du auch ganz voller Blut. Tut mir leid Joe."

"Ach, das bisschen." Er schaut auf seine Hand und leckt sich das Blut ab. Tori sieht ihn mit starren Augen an.

"Nun bist du aber leichtsinnig. Das macht man nicht, ich könnte eine ansteckende Krankheit haben."

Er legt seinen Kopf zur Seite und kommt ganz nah an ihr Gesicht. Tori muss schlucken. Sie riecht sein Rasierwasser und seinen Atem, eine Mischung aus Moschus und Pfefferminze und am liebsten würde sie ihre Lippen auf seine drücken. "Hmm, wenn du eine ansteckende Krankheit hättest, würde man dich ganz sicher nicht hier arbeiten lassen. Außerdem hast du mir auf dem Jahrmarkt schon gesagt, dass du keine hast."

"Tori, ich brauuuuucheeee Papieeerr, ganz driiiingend", hört sie Steven rufen und sie zuckt zurück. Sie legt das Tuch beiseite und schaut auf ihren Finger, der nun nicht mehr blutet. Dann nimmt sie sich den Teller mit dem Gemüse. "Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich glaube mein Typ wird verlangt."

Joe nimmt sich lachend den anderen Teller und folgt ihr.

Nachdem Tori die Teller abgestellt hat, geht sie nochmal zu Zoe.

Sie nimmt die kleine Hand und streichelt sie sanft. Cole erscheint hinter ihr und schlingt seine Arme um sie.

"Ich bin gespannt, wann sie entgültig aufwacht. So wie Dr. Green sagt, wird sie keine Folgeschäden behalten. Sie wird wieder laufen können", sagt er leise.

"Jedesmal wenn ich hier bin, dann muss ich an damals denken. Ich glaube, es war dasselbe Bild."

"Ja, das war es. Ich werde das auch nie vergessen und möchte das auch nie wieder erleben."

Joe, der gerade Mila Autogramme gibt, schaut zu Jonathan. "Wo ist Tori?" Jonathan nickt zum Zimmer, indem Zoe liegt. Er steht auf und schaut durch das Fenster und sieht Tori in den Armen von Cole.


	8. Sonne, Strand und unbequeme Begegungen

Tori sitzt mit einem Stück Kuchen im Mund bei ihren Eltern im Garten, als ihr Bruder George kommt und seinen Autoschlüssel auf den Tisch wirft.

"Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? Du hattest eben noch gute Laune?" Sie blinzelt ihn an.

"Hab Dean bei Claira abgesetzt. Und rate mal, wer da war. Clayton!"

Tori hebt neugierig den Kopf. "Und was hat er gesagt?"

"Ich soll dir liebe Grüße bestellen. Du sollst dich mal bei ihm melden, wenn du deinen neuen Freund satt hast? Ich war zuerst ganz verwirrt, konnte mir aber dann nur vorstellen, dass er Joe meinte, nach dem du das mit dem Supermarkt erzählt hattest."

"Ist das ein blödes Arschloch. Sorry Mum", ruft sie, nachdem ihre Mutter sich räuspert.

"Ja, und dann fing er von Tom und Eden an. Das man doch sicher doch anders hätte reagieren können. Ich wäre ihm fast an die Gurgel, wenn Claire nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Sie hat ihm ordentlich die Meinung gesagt und er ist beleidigt abgezogen."

Tori senkt den Kopf und schluckt. Ihr Dad schlingt von hinten seine Arme um sie.

"Lass den Idioten reden. Der hat doch keine Ahnung."

Ihr Vater hatte Clayton nie leiden können und war froh, als die Beziehung beendet war.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich gehe eine Runde joggen. Ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen", Tori steht auf und geht ins Bad. Dort zieht sie sich ihre Laufsachen an. Dann packt sie sich ihren Bikini, ein Handtuch und eine Flasche Wasser in den Rucksack, stellt ihren MP3 Player an, stülpt sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und verlässt das Haus ihrer Eltern. Bis zum Strand sind es nur knapp 2 Kilometer. Zügig und gleichmäßig atmend läuft sie die Strandpromenade entlang, bevor sie den Steg von Chichi's Cafe erreicht.

"Hi Chichi. Alles klar bei euch?"

Eine kleine dunkelhäutige Frau, die hinter der Theke steht, nickt ihr lächelnd zu. "Natürlich, mein Engel."

"Ich komme nachher mal rein ok? Ich möchte noch etwas laufen und dann an der Bucht eine Runde schwimmen."

Dann läuft sie auch schon weiter. Die spürt die brennende Sonne auf ihren Nacken, doch sie gönnt sich keine Pause. Sie ist wütend. Wütend auf Clayton, wütend auf Tom und Eden, die sie hier alleine gelassen haben und wütend auf sich selber. Manchmal wünschte sie, dass sie einfach mitgegangen wäre. Wünschte sie könnte ihnen einfach folgen. Doch dann denkt sie an Dean, an George und ihre Eltern, die sie doch brauchen. Sie wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Von weitem sieht sie die kleine Bucht näher kommen, an der Eden, Tom und sie immer gelegen haben und läuft drauf zu. Eine Gruppe von Leuten hat wohl ebenfalls die Bucht für sich entdeckt. Sie sieht dass mehrere Volleyball spielen und einige auf ihren Handtüchern liegen. Als sie näher kommt, will sie gleich wieder umkehren, doch man hat sie schon gesehen.

"Ey Tori, was machst du denn hier", ruft Joshua, der gerade den Ball aufhebt, der an ihm vorbei geflogen ist.

Tori nimmt die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und begrüsst ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich laufe hier immer zu der kleinen Bucht. War bisher immer ein geheimer Standort, aber wie ich sehe, hat sich das ja jetzt erledigt." Sie lacht ihn an.

"Bleib doch ein wenig. Dave besorgt gerade noch etwas zu trinken."

Natalya kommt mit Randy im Schlepptau auf sie zugestürmt und reißt sie in die Arme. Randy küsst sie wie immer auf die Wange.

"Hi Süsse"

"Du hast sicher den geheimen Platz verraten, du elendiger Schuft. " Sie hebt den Zeigefinger.

"Ja, ich bin schuldig. Hier ist es aber auch sehr schön. Hinten an der Promenade hatten wir leider nicht soviel Ruhe. Zuviele Fans, die uns belagert haben. Komm, setz dich zu uns."

Sie gehen zu den anderen. Jonathan, Colby, Saraya, Joseph, Ettore, Trinity, Paul und Stephanie begrüßen sie. Tori atmet erleichtert auf, als sie sieht, dass Joe nicht dabei ist.

Sie setzt sich neben Trinity in den Sand und packt ihre Tasche aus. Dann geht sie hinter einen kleinen Felsen und zieht ihren Bikini an.

"Wow, ich glaube mir geht gleich einer ab. Wenn Joe gleich kommt, wird der Augen machen", flüstert Jonathan Colby zu.

Natalya nimmt Tori an der Hand und zusammen laufen sie ins Wasser. Tori taucht komplett unter und öffnet ihre Haare. Mit einem Schwung wirft sie diese nach hinten.

"Das tut gut. Da hat man den Strand auf der Türe und hat trotzdem kaum Zeit, das hier alles zu genießen."

Natalya nickt. "Ich versuche es zumindest. Bei uns in Kanada kann man von Strand nur träumen." Tori lacht laut auf.

Dave und Joe kommen mit je zwei Kästen bepackt an den Strand zurück und stellen sie in den Sand. Sogleich schnappt Stephen sich ein Bier.

"Übertreib aber nicht wieder Stephen. Diesmal fahre ich dich nicht heim", ruft Paul lachend und stößt dann mit ihm an.

"Ne, dass passiert mir auch nicht nochmal. Auf den Kater kann ich verzichten. Ich habe gedacht, ich muss sterben."

Joe zieht sein Shirt ausgezogen und sein Blick geht Richtung Wasser.

"Na, ist das nicht eine tolle Aussicht Joelein", schnalzt Jonathan.

Natalya kommt gemeinsam mit Tori aus dem Wasser. Die Perlen des Wassers spiegeln sich auf Toris nacktem Bauch, als sie ihm lachend entgegen kommt und ihre braungebrannte Haut hebt sich von dem Apricotfarbenen Bikini ab. Joe schluckt. Sie sieht einfach zum Anbeissen aus. So zum Anbeissen, dass es anfängt in seinen Lenden zu brennen.

"Scheisse, nicht jetzt", denkt er nur. Er weis sich nicht anders zu helfen und rennt los. Rennt los Richtung Wasser, einfach an ihr vorbei.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei", ruft er nur und die beiden schauen ihm verwundert hinterher.

Jonathan und Colby wissen genau, was mit ihrem Freund los ist und kugeln sich vor Lachen im Sand. Tori setzt sich auf ihr Handtuch, als man ihr eine Flasche Lemon entgegen hält.

"Ach, Dave, dich habe ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Danke. " Dave setzt sich neben sie und drückt ihr einen Kus auf die Wange.

"Was machen deine Schmerzen?" Sie geht mit der Hand über seinen tätowierten Rücken.

"Viel besser. Ab und zu zwickt es hier noch." Er packt mit den Fingern an das rechte Schulterblatt.

Tori steht auf und stellt sich hinter ihn. "Lass mich mal da ran."

Sie fängt an, Druckbewegungen an den Schultern zu machen und Dave senkt den Kopf. Joe, der mittlerweile wieder am Strand ist, setzt sich zwei Meter weiter in den Sand und beobachtet sie. Wieder schluckt er. Sogar jetzt, wo sie hinter Dave im Sand sitzt und ihn massiert, macht ihn das ziemlich nervös.

"So lass ich mir das doch Gefallen! Ein freier Tag am Meer und eine schöne Frau, die mich massiert. Was will man mehr?", tönt Dave los. Tori grinst.

Randy stubst sie auf einmal an. "Tori, schau mal wer da kommt!"

Tori hebt den Kopf und erschrickt. Ihr Exfreund Clayton kommt mit seinem Freund Vince Richtung Bucht. Sie schaut in Randys Richtung, dann kurz in die Gruppe und springt auf. Auf keinen Fall sollen die anderen etwas mitbekommen, also geht sie auf die beiden zu. Randy will aufspringen, doch Tori hebt die Hand.

"Ich Regel das schon." Mit schnellen Schritten geht sie auf die beiden Männer zu.

"Ey Joe, ist das nicht der Typ vom Supermarkt", kommt von Jonathan und Joe nickt.

Tori erreicht die beiden Männer und schaut Clayton finster an.

"Hallo Tori, ich dachte mir doch, dass ich dich hier finde. Ich wollte mit dir reden."

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es da nichts zu reden gibt. Clayton, verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben ja," zischt sie ihn an.

Ach komm. Gib dir einen Ruck. Lass uns bei Chichi einen Kaffee trinken."

Tori geht sich durch die Haare und dreht ihren Kopf Richtung Wasser.

"Clayton, ich will mit dir nicht mehr zu tun haben. Lass mich ihn Ruhe. Ich will einfach nur alles vergessen. Da brauche ich keinen wie dich, die mir andauernd Vorwürfe machen."

Clayton packt sie grob am Arm. "Nun hörst du mir mal zu. Ich will dich wieder haben und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir dann keine Vorwürfe mehr mache. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich dich jedoch immer wieder daran erinnern. Du bist Schuld daran, dass die beiden nicht mehr da sind. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt."

Als Randy sieht, wie Clayton Tori am Arm packt, springt er auf. Doch bevor er losrennen kann, wird er angestoßen und sieht Joe an sich vorbeirennen. Colby und Jonathan springen nun ebenfalls auf. "Randy, halt ihn fest, sonst macht er den Typen kalt."

Tori wich erschrocken zurück, als Clayton sie packt und schaut ihn nach seinen Worten wütend an.

"Du dreckiger kleiner Mistkerl. Ich sag dir jetzt mal eins. Eher friert die Erde zu, bevor ich mich mit dir nochmal einlasse. Ja, ich bin Schuld daran. Ich weis das, und ich werde bis an mein Lebensende damit klarkommen. Dazu brauche ich dich nicht." Tränen schießen ihr aus den Augen und sie will gerade die linke Hand heben.

"Hey, du Penner, lass sie sofort los," schreit Joe Clayton an.

"Du hälst dich daraus", zischt Clayton, lässt Toris Arm aber sofort fallen.

Tori dreht sich sofort zu Joe und sieht seinen wütendes Gesicht. Sie fasst ihn an die Brust und drückt ihn zurück.

"Ist schon gut Joe, Beruhige dich."

"Hat er dir weh getan?" Er schaut auf Toris Arm, der ganz rot ist. Dann geht sein Blick wieder zu Clayton. Er will gerade auf ihn los, als Colby ihn von hinten packt und Randy sich vor ihn stellt.

"Halt den Kerl ja zurück Orton, ansonsten fängt er sich eine", ruft Clayton, der sich leicht hinter Vince stellt, der sogar Joe um einen Kopf überragt.

"Du kannst dem Herrn danken, dass ich ihn zurückhalte! Und nun mach das du verschwindest Clayton. Solltest du noch einmal in Toris Nähe kommen, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Randy stellte sich ganz nah an Claytons Gesicht.

Vince und Clayton drehen sich um und gehen mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Stephanie erscheint neben Tori und legt ein kühles Handtuch auf den Arm. Michael hatte ihr schon von Tori einiges erzählt und nun schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Das war also dein Ex. Echt nette Person", sagt sie leise. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

Tori hatte Schmerzen, doch sie hat nur Augen für Joe, deren starrer Blick Clayton folgt. Dann setzt er sich schnaubend in den Sand. Tori setzt sich neben ihn und Randy gibt den anderen ein Zeichen, die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Tori schielt an ihren Haaren vorbei in Joes Richtung. "Danke", sagt sie leise, worauf er nur nickt.

"Ich weis ja nicht, was für ein Problem du mit dem Kerl hast, aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ein Mann eine Frau anpackt."

"Komm, wir gehen uns abkühlen." Sie nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn hoch. Joe dreht die Hand so, dass er es jetzt ist, dier sie festhielt. Zusammen gehen sie ins Wasser und springen in die Wellen. Joe taucht komplett unter Wasser und kommt mit Schwung wieder hoch. Colby tippt grinsend Randy an und nickt Richtung Wasser.

"Na, geht doch. Ich glaube, die schaffen das doch alleine." Randy klatscht ab.

Tori und Joe haben sich ins seichte Wasser gesetzt.

"Mein Herz klopft noch immer wie wild." Joe blickt Richtung Sonne und schließt die Augen.

"Frag mich mal. Würde mal gerne wissen, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, dass ich mit ihm zusammen war?"

"Das wüsste ich auch mal gerne. Er scheint ein komplettes Arschloch zu sein."

"Früher war er es mal nicht. Aber Menschen können sich wohl doch um 180 Grad drehen."

"Du Tori, kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar, leg los."

"Ich würde dich sehr gerne näher kennenlernen. Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Tori hat mit dieser Frage nun nicht gerechnet. Im Stillen hat sie sich diese Frage vielleicht erhofft. Ihr Gehirn teilt sich in tausend Teile. Sie schaut ihn kurz an. In ihrem Herzen weis sie, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Joe's ganze Art faszinierte sie. Ihr wurde jedes mal heiß, wenn er sie nur ansah. Seine rauhe Stimme macht sie total verrückt und sie will jede Zelle seines Körpers. Aber ihr Gehirn teilt ihr etwas anderes mit. Nein, ein einfaches Nein. Es darf nicht sein. Sie hat sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen so nah an sich ranzulassen. Nochmals schaut sie ihn an. Mit ihren Fingern will sie ihn berühren, will ihn fest an sich ran ziehen. Ein Kribbeln durchfährt sie.

"Nein Joe, ich kann nicht." Dann springt sie auf und rennt zum Strand. Fast panisch packt sie ihre Tasche zusammen. Randy sieht Tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht Randy", flüstert sie nur. Randy fasst sich ratlos an den Kopf.


	9. Wütend

Tori erscheint nach einer schlaflosen Nacht zur Arbeit. Sie hat die ganze Zeit an Joe gedacht. Heute sieht sie zum ersten Mal RAW live und sie freute sch kein bisschen. Doch zuerst einmal muss sie einen harten Arbeitstag überstehen.

Mehr Leute wie sonst hatten sich für eine Massage eingetragen, was sie natürlich verstand. So betrat sie die Trainingshalle, wo Windham sofort angelaufen kam und ihr ein paar Handtücher abnahm.

"Oh, danke Windham. Ich wollte nicht zweimal gehen, deshalb bin ich ein bisschen überladen."

"Kein Problem. Ach, danke nochmal, dass du auf dem Jahrmarkt so gut mit meiner Kleinen verstanden hast. Sie hat noch im Auto von dir geschwärmt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns mal besuchen kommst, wenn wir hier wieder weg sind."

Sie schluckt kurz, denn sie hatte versucht, dass ganze zu verdrängen. Ja, nicht mehr lange und ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde würden nach Hause zurückkehren. Natürlich hatte sie schon die Adressen von einigen. aber sie würde sie sehr vermissen.

Sie legt die Handtücher in das Regal neben der Liege und schnappt sich die Liste. Kurz schaut sie drüber und geht zu Jonathan, Joe und Joshua, die Liegestütze machen.

"Morgen, die Herren! Jonathan, kommst du um Neun rüber in die Physio. Joe, du bist nach ihm um Halb Zehn dran."

"Mich kannst du von der Liste streichen", kommt nur von Joe, der aufsteht und rüber zur Hantelbank geht.

Sie kann ihn ja verstehen und schluckt. "Habt ihr Jack schon gesehen? Dann ziehe ich ihn vor."

"Der ist im Ring. Ich muss auch gleich rüber, dann sage ich ihm Bescheid", antwortet Joshua.

"Danke dir" Immer noch verwirrt geht sie rüber zu Joseph, der schon an der Liege wartet.

Um Neun erscheint Jonathan bei ihr und schmeißt sich auf die Liege. Stillschweigend fängt Tori an, seine Schultern zu massieren.

"Sehr gesprächig bist du ja heute nicht, Biest." Er grinst sie an.

"Mir ist heute nicht nach reden."

Jonathan setz sich plötzlich auf und schaut sie durchdringend an.

"So, nun mal Butter bei den Fischen. Was geht da zwischen dir und Joe?"

"Was soll da gehen? Da geht gar nichts."

"Klar, kann ja auch nicht. Ihr verschlingt euch ja auch nur mit den Augen, aber keiner von euch macht den Mund mal auf."

"Wie kommst du denn auf so was blödes? Natürlich schaue ich ihn ab und zu an. Er sieht ja auch ganz nett aus."

Jonathan lacht laut los. "Hör mal, die Nummer kaufe ich dir jetzt mal überhaupt nicht ab. Ich sag dir jetzt mal eins. Er steht total auf dich. Und du stehst auf ihn. Basta."

Tori wird zunehmend nervöser. "Ich wüsste aber auch gar nicht, was dich das angeht. Ja, du hast Recht, ich finde ihn sehr nett. Aber ich habe keine Zeit für Beziehungskram. Erstens, seit ihr bald wieder weg, zweitens gibt es da jemanden in meinem Leben, der Wichtiger ist und drittens...

"Also hast du doch einen Freund?"

"Es geht dich oder euch nichts an. Reicht das. Du gehst jetzt besser."

Jonathan steht kopfschüttelnd auf, zieht sein Shirt an und geht aus dem Raum.

Wie in Trance übersteht sie den Vormittag und geht um Zwölf in die Kantine, wo Saraya und Sarona schon auf sie warten. Sie geht an die Theke und nimmt sich ein Steak mit Backkartoffeln und Salat, obwohl sie keinen Hunger hat und setzt sich dann zu den beiden.

Jonathan, der mit Colby, Dave und Randy an einem Tisch sass, schaut sie von der Seite her an.

"Die soll einer verstehen", murmelt er und Randy stubst ihn an.

"Wen meinst du?"

"Na Tori. Sie hat mich heute aus dem Behandlungszimmer geschmissen. Ich habe sie auf Joe angesprochen und sie war ganz nervös. Zuerst hat sie irgendwie zugegeben, dass sie auf ihn steht und im nächsten Moment erzählt sie, dass es da jemanden in ihrem Leben gibt."

"Wow, sie hat dich echt rausgeworfen," murmelt Dave.

Randy schluckt und geht sich nervös über den Kopf. "Scheisse. So jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich kann dir mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass es keinen Mann in ihrem Leben gibt."

"Ja, aber..."

"Nichts aber! Vertrau mir. Ich weis, dass sie auf Joe steht. Aber sie kann nicht aus sich raus. Sagen wir mal so, Toris Leben ist ein wenig kompliziert.. nein, ich muss es anders ausdrücken. Sie macht sich ihr Leben kompliziert. Ich habe ihr versprochen, mit keinem darüber zu reden, auch wenn ich weis, dass es falsch ist. "

"Ist schon Ok Randy. Wenn man etwas verspricht, muss man es halten. Aber ich gehe langsam kaputt daran, zu sehen, wie beschissen es Joe geht", meint Colby.

"Meinst du, es geht mir anders. Wir müssen uns halt etwas einfallen lassen."

"Joe hat mir gesagt, dass er sie gestern um ein Date gebeten hat und sie hat ihn abblitzen lassen. Also scheint sie doch kein Interesse zu haben"

"Nein, glaube mir. Sie will ihn." Randy nimmt sich vor, George heute anzurufen. So kann es nicht weitergehen.

Tori hatte ihr Essen nur halb angerührt und stand nun auf um das Tablett zurück zur Theke zu bringen. Sie sieht nicht, dass Joe ihr entgegen kommt und rempelt ihn an.

"Mensch, pass doch auf", faucht er sie an. Wütend schlägt er gegen das Tablett, was ihr dann aus der Hand fällt.

Zuerst erschrickt Tori. Sie will sich gerade entschuldigen, als sie ihm in die Augen sieht. Dann wird sie wütend.

"Du kannst doch deine Augen genauso gut aufmachen. Ach, leck mich doch am Arsch Joe", zischt sie ihn an, hebt das Tablett auf, knallt es auf die Theke und rennt aus der Halle. Sarona springt ebenfalls auf und rennt ihr nach. Im Vorbeigehen zischt sie Joe noch ein "Penner" zu.

Joe setzt sich grummelnd neben Dave. Als er sieht, dass die Vier ihn anstarren, beugt er sich nach vorne.

"Was?"

"Das wollen wir von dir wissen. Was war das denn für eine Aktion gerade? Warum gehst du Tori so an?" Dave sieht ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Na, sie soll aufpassen, wo sie hinläuft?", kommt nur von ihm.

"So, jetzt pass mal auf Anoa'i. Ich weis nicht, was in deinem Hirn vor sich geht. Du bist wie ein Fähnchen im Winde. Zuerst willst du sie und nun willst du sie nicht?", fährt Randy ihn an.

Joe geht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Ja, ich will sie. Aber was soll ich mir den Mühe geben. Sie hat mir gestern eine Abfuhr erteilt. Also scheint sie doch einen Freund zu haben.

"Ich weis ja nicht, was du da gehört hast." Kurz überlegte Randy. Er wollte ihm erzählen, dass sie keinen Freund hat, aber er ist sauer auf Joe, deshalb beschließt er zu schweigen. "Und was für Mühe gibst du dir denn? Du starrst sie nur an und hast sie um ein Date gebeten. Ich würde ihr schon genau sagen, was du empfindest."

Joe knirscht mit den Fäusten. "Ich weis nicht wie", flüstert er.

Dave packt ihn an der Schulter. "Ja, so ist das, wenn man das Erste mal so richtige verknallt ist. Da musst du nun durch. Und entschuldige dich ja bei ihr, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Tori steht sauer draussen im Flur.

"Ey, alles klar bei dir? Was die Aktion jetzt von Joe sollte, dass wüsste ich mal gerne", meint Sarona.

"Ach, der hat doch nen Knall. Weis auch nicht, was ich ihm getan habe. Doch eigentlich weis ich es schon."

"Na, hier wird viel erzählt. Irgendwie haben wir das Gefühl, dass ihr beiden euch sehr mögt. Aber nun heisst es, dass du vergeben bist."

"Wer erzählt denn so einen Blödsinn. Nein, ich bin nicht vergeben. Ach, ist doch auch egal. Sorry Sarona, nicht böse sein, aber ich möchte alleine sein."

Tori geht wütend in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Dort angekommen, setzt sie sich auf den Bürostuhl und fängt an zu weinen. Als es klopft, wischt sie schnell ihre Tränen weg.

"Herein", ruft sie und Randy betritt den Raum.

"Na Süsse, alles klar?" Er drückt sie an sich und wieder kommen ihr die Tränen.

"Nichts ist klar? Verdammter Mistkerl! Mensch Randy, ich werde noch verrückt. Hast du gehört, wie der mich angegangen hat?"

"Ja, habe ich, und ich habe ihm schon ein paar Takte dazu gesagt. Hör mal Tori, willst du ihm nicht endlich sagen..."

"Nein, Kapitel Joe ist abgehakt. Der kann mich mal", faucht sie.

"Wenn du meinst? Aber ich kann ihn schon ein wenig verstehen. Habe gehört, du hast ihm gestern eine Abfuhr erteilt. Aber es ist schliesslich deine Entscheidung."

"Genau"

Randy drückt sie nochmal an sich.

Um Zwanzig Uhr steht sie neben Greg, einem Security der WWE in der riesigen Arena. Sie ist fasziniert von der Atmosphäre und ein Zittern geht durch ihren Körper.

Als erstes bestrieiten Adam Rose und Jack Swagger ihr Match. Tori ist von Adams Show total begeistert. Seine Einmarschmusik verleitet die Leute sofort, mitzutanzen. Dann kommt Dave gegen Paul alias Big Show und Tori weis jetzt schon, dass sie Dave ganz sicher morgen sehen wird.

Gerade schaut sie Brie und Naomi zu, als sich ein Arm um sie legt.

"Hallo, gemeines Biest. Gefällt es dir?" Jonathan strahlte sie an. Neben ihm winkt Colby ihr zu. Joe steht ein wenig weiter weg.

Sie schaut auf die drei runter. "Wow, eure Outfits sind echt klasse. Kein Wunder, dass die Frauen auf euch abfahren?"

Joe kommt näher und stellt sich neben sie. "Hör mal Tori, ich wollte mich für heute Mittag bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weis selber nicht, was los war."

Tori, die immer noch sauer ist, guckt ihn an. Sie hat sich wirklich fest vorgenommen, dass Thema Joe abzuhaken.

"Schon gut", sagt sie nur und dreht sich wieder Jonathan zu.

"Gegen wen müsst ihr gleich ran?"

"Na, gegen die Evolution. Hat Randy dir das nicht gesagt?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Dann sehe ich ja heute mal, wie er verkloppt wird." Tori lacht und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Da ertönt auch schon die Einmarschmusik des Shields.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield!"

"Na, dann Hals und Beinbruch."

Im Vorbeigehen wirft Joe ihr noch einen Blick zu.


	10. In der Höhle der Coyoten

Ey Jungs. Habt ihr Lust heute Abend einen Drauf zu machen?" Colby und Jonathan zucken mit den Schultern und gucken Randy nur an.

"Sarona, Natalya, Stephen, Dave und Paul gehen auch mit. Saraya versucht auch zu kommen. Sie hat ja an dem Tag Geburtstag und feiert vorher noch mit ihrer Familie.

Und wohin willst du?", will Colby wissen.

"Ins "Timber" natürlich. Ist vielleicht nicht ganz der Musikgeschmack von allen, aber die Stimmung ist klasse. Und heisse Mädels gibt es da auch."

"Also, ich bin dabei. Die Mädels sind wirklich scharf.", ruft Jonathan sofort.

Kurz dreht Randy sich nach rechts und links "Übrigens arbeitet Tori da hinter der Theke. Also, wenn Joe mitkommt, haltet erstmal die Klappe."

"Du bist echt ne Ausgeburt der Hölle Orton. Und Tori weis sicher auch nicht, dass wir kommen, oder?" Colby grinst ihn an.

"Nöp, und sie muss es ja auch nicht wissen."

Um halb Neun sitzt Tori im Nebenraum des Clubs und legt letzten Schliff an ihr Outfit. Heute hatte sie sich zuerst für ihre knallenge rote Latexhose und ein kurzes Bustier entschieden. In den letzten Tagen war ihre Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt. Einerseits wollte sie Joe aus dem Weg gehen, aber jetzt, nachdem sie ihn zwei Tage gar nicht gesehen hatte, vermisste sie ihn. Tyler betritt den Raum mit einer Liste in der Hand.

"Flame, du machst dann heute zusammen mit Cole die Vier. Dann hat er dich auch im Auge. Die Japaner haben nämlich abgesagt, dafür kommen die Footballspieler wieder. Und ich habe ein wenig Angst um die Jungs."

Er grinst und Tori verpasst ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Du bist ein Blödmann. Dann sollen die Penner ihre Finger bei sich lassen, dann passiert ihnen auch nichts."

Sie zieht sich mit Linda, Sue und Cole die schwarzen Clubjacken über, geht dann in den Saal und überprüft ihr Headset bei Mike am DJ Pult. Als Shakiras Song "Can't Remember to forget you" anläuft, packt Cole sie von hinten und zieht sie auf die Tanzfläche.

"Cole, du bist einfach unmöglich." Mit den Hüften schwingend lacht er sie an und zieht sie an sich. Schon beginnen ihre Körper sich zum Beat der Musik zu bewegen. Wenn sie mit Cole tanzt vergisst sie alles um sich herum. Deshalb bemerkt sie nicht, dass Randy, Joe, Colby, Jonathan, Saraya, Sarona, Natalya, Stephen, Paul und Dave den Club betreten. Randy lotst sie gleich an Theke vier. Jonathan schaut sich um und sein Mund bleibt offen stehen, als er Tori erblickt. Er tippt Colby und Joe an und nickt Richtung Tanzfläche. Joe schluckt, als er sie sieht.

"Mund zu Joe", ruft Randy.

"Orton, du Penner. Du hast doch gewusst, dass sie hier ist oder?"

"Hatte ich das etwa nicht erwähnt? Jup, sie arbeitet hier."

"Wow, sie ist also auch noch ein Coyote. Mein Gott, die Frau ist immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Das kann nur von Vorteil sein." Er packt Joe lachend an die Schulter.

Tori umarmt Cole nach dem Tanz und holt sich am DJ Pult nun ihr Headset. Da tippt ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

"Hi Süsse." Randy gibt ihr einen Schmatzer. "Ich habe heute ein paar von den anderen mitgebracht. Saraya hat nämlich heute Geburtstag."

Er nickt mit dem Kopf nach hinten und sie schaut an ihm vorbei. Sie ist froh, dass es im Raum relativ dunkel ist, sonst hätte er gesehen, dass alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen ist. Mit einem Grinsen, dass über beide Ohren geht, schaut Randy sie an.

"Du bist ein Arsch, Orton. Das lass dir gesagt sein. Aber Rache ist Süss. Du musst ja morgen in meine Hände!" Mit der rechten Hand boxt sie gegen seine Brust.

Nah geht er an ihr Ohr. "Nun mach ihm mal Feuer unter seinem Hintern, sonst gibt das nie was. Auch wenn du den Kram ja nicht willst." Dabei rollt er mit den Augen.

"Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Kapitel Joe ist abgehakt."

"Ja, genau Tori. Und die Erde ist eine Scheibe." Randy zwinkert ihr zu und zusammen gehen sie zu der Gruppe.

"Hi Leute. Happy Birthday Saraya." Sie umarmt zuerst Saraya, dann begrüsst sie die anderen ebenfalls. Jonathan drückt ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und schaut kurz zu ihr runter.

"Tori, Tori, Tori, du machst mich ganz wuschig."

Bei Joe angekommen, zögert sie, denn sie will ihr vorhaben wirklich durchziehen. Doch bevor sie noch gross nachdenken kann, hat er sich zu ihr runtergebeugt und drück ihr nun leicht einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hallo", sagt er nur. Mit weichen Knien stellt sie sich jetzt hinter ihre Theke. Cole bemerkt, dass sie sehr nervös ist, legt von hinten seine Arme um sie und schaut sie fragend an.

"Ach, Randy hat ein paar von seinen Kollegen mitgebracht. Und nun bin ich total nervös."

Cole lacht sie an. "Klar, Joe ist ja auch dabei. Ich habe schon im Krankenhaus gemerkt, dass er total dein Typ ist."

Cole und Tori kennen sich seit zwanzig Jahren und ist war einer der wenigen Menschen, die sie ohne Worte verstehen.

"Ja, mag sein. Aber ich kann einfach nicht. Man, was mag er jetzt von mir denken?"

"Hallo! War es dir nicht immer egal, was die anderen denken. Entweder er nimmt die so wie du bist und dazu gehört dein Job hier, ansonsten ist er der Falsche Typ."

"Ja, du hast Recht."

"Und nun lass die Sau raus, sodass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht." Er leckt sich über die Lippen.

"Du bist auch ein Arsch. Heute bin ich nur von Ärschen umgeben, also ehrlich!" Schnaubend schnappt sie sich ein Glas von der Theke und schüttet sich einen Sambuca ein, den sie dann in einem Zug leert. Cole lacht und hält sich dabei den Bauch fest.

Aus den Boxen dröhnt auch schon der Jingle des Clubs und der DJ stellt das Team vor. Nach und nach erhellt sich der Raum

"Willkommen im Timber? Begrüsst mit mir heute unsere Coyoten. An Theke Eins, die reizende Sue, an Theke Zwei, Big Bruce, an Theke Drei, Crazy Linda und an der Vier, dass heisst, es gibt heute eure heissbegehrten Flaming Stars, unser Biest Flame und unser charmanter Sunnyboy Cole."

Ein Pfeifen und Klatschen geht durch den Raum. Die Coyoten sind, wie es sich für sie gehört, auf ihre Theken gesprungen und bewegen sich zur Musik.

"Na toll, ein Coyote ist sie auch noch? Gibt es etwas, was die Frau nicht tut? Ich werde noch wahnsinnig Colb." Joe stöhnt laut auf, worauf Colby laut lacht.

"Das ergänzt sich doch prima zur Arbeit im Krankenhaus. Da so brav und hier kann sie die Sau rauslassen. Also, ich mag die Coyoten. In Vegas die, sind total scharf."

"Hallo Zusammen! Endlich haben wir euch gefunden", kommt es plötzlich grell von AJ, die mit Ashley auf einmal vor der Gruppe steht. Einige verdrehen die Augen.

"Tori, machst du mir einen "Sex on the Beach". "Dann sauf ich mir heute doch einen. Die Alte kann man nur so ertragen." Dave und Stephen nicken zustimmend und bestellen dasselbe. Tori ist froh, dass sie eine Menge zu tun hat, denn der Laden ist voll und die Leute schreien ihr die Bestellungen zu. So mixt sie jede Menge Cocktails. Mit geübten Händen wirft sie die Shaker in die Höhe. Hin und wieder schielt Joe zu ihr rüber, doch Tori hat mit den Leuten zu tun oder ist mit Cole beschäftigt. Er senkt den Kopf.

AJ steht mit Ashley vor der Gruppe und beobachtet, wie Linda, die auf der Theke steht, ihre Show abzieht. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Pah, ich glaube ich zeige den Schicksen mal, wie das funktioniert." Sie springt auf eine Box und fängt an sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Sarona und Saraya gucken sich kopfschüttelnd an und auch Paul verdreht die Augen.

Randy geht mit seinem Cocktail in der Hand zu Tori.

"Boah, AJ regt einen auf. Da hat sie tatsächlich gerade gesagt, dass sie "den Schicksen" hier mal zeigen will, wie das funktioniert. Arrogante Kuh", meint er und schaute zu AJ.

"Das hat sie gesagt?" Tori sieht ihn finster an und er nickt. Innerlich lacht er, denn er kennt Tori. Sie kann es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn irgend jemand etwas über ihre Freunde sagt.

"Schicksen, also?" Tori schaltet ihr Headset ein.

"Ey Tyler, ich bin soweit. Schönen Gruss an Randy, den gehirnamputierten Muskelprotz. Zehn Flamings gleichzeitig. Und Happy Birthday an Saraya. Gib mir zwei Minuten"

Tyler gibt ihr mit erhobenen Daumen ein Zeichen. Sie schmeisst ihr Headset weg, schaue zu Cole und zeigt ihm mit den Fingern eine Zehn. Sofort schlittern zehn Gläser auf sie zu, die sie mit mehreren Flüssigkeiten füllt. Sie nimmt dann das Tablett, steigt auf die Theke und knallt das Tablett vor ihre Füsse. Die Gruppe schaut sie verwundert an.

"Leute, es ist soweit! Einen schönen Gruss von unserer Flame an die gehirnamputierten Muskelprotze der WWE. Besonders an Randy. Und Happy Birthday Saraya. Leuuuuteeeeeeeeee, Zeit für unsere FlamingStars. Vorsicht, es wird heiss", schreit Tyler in sein Mikro.

Tori dreht sich zu Tyler und zeigt ihm lachend einen Fuckfinger.

Als ihr Song aus den Boxen dröhnt, zieht sie ihre Jacke aus. Mit weichen Bewegungen bewegt sie ihre Hüften.

"Na toll, jetzt geht sie total ab. Wooooohoooooo", schreit Jonathan zu Joe. Dann nimmt er zwei Finger in den Mund und pfeift laut. Joe schluckt und kann den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. AJ, die bemerkt, dass niemand sich für sie interessierte, springt von der Box und stellt sich schmollend neben Ashley.

Tori ist nun in ihrem Element. Sie nimmt nichts mehr wahr. Erst als Cole ihr an ihren Knöchel packt, reagiert sie und nimmt ihm die zwei Tambourstäbe ab, die er mit einem Feuerzeug angezündet hat und ihr hochreicht. Geschickt lässt sie die Stäbe durch die Finger gleiten. Dann reicht Cole ihr ein kleines Glas und sie nimmt einen Schluck daraus. Sie nimmt das Tablett mit den Gläsern hoch, nimmt einen der Tambourstäbe vor ihren Mund. Ein Feuerball geht über die Gläser.

"Woooowwww", schreit Dave und klatscht laut.

Das Tablett stellt sie jetzt in die Mitte des Tisches, wo die Truppe von Wrestlern steht. Mit einem anderen Tablett dass sie sich geschnappt hat, löscht sie die brennenden Gläser.

"Ey Mann, wenn deine Hose noch enger wäre, dann könnte man die Adern auf deinem Sack sehen." Colby zeigt auf Joe's Hose und kassiert von ihm einen Schlag mit der Faust gegen seine Schulter. Joe senkt den Kopf und atmet tief durch.

Na, dann Prost Leute. Happy Birthday Saraya", schreit Tori und umarmt das Geburtstagskind nochmal.

Jonathan nimmt sie von hinten in den Arm. "Das war echt ne geile Nummer von dir. Nun bin ich wirklich ganz wuschig. Flame! Echt netter Name. Kommt da jetzt eigentlich noch ein Nebenjob oder war es das langsam?"

Sie verpasst ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Nein, dass war es jetzt. Ab und zu muss ich ja auch mal schlafen."

Randy reicht ihr ebenfalls ein Glas und sie stoßen. Joe leert sein Glas in einem Zug und stellt es laut auf den Tresen. Mit den Fingern geht er sich durch die Haare.

"Ey, was los Alter", will Colby wissen.

"Was soll los sein. Siehste doch. Ich weis nicht was ich machen soll. Die Frau mach mich fertig", zischt er Colby an.

"Die erste Frau, die Joe sprachlos macht. Na, dann unternimm endlich etwas."

Tori geht wieder an ihre Theke und schnappt sich erst einmal ein weiters Glas Sambuca. Ihre Knie sind weich und sie ist mit ihren Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache. Was denkt er jetzt von ihr. Sie versucht, die Gefühle zu verdrängen, will sie nicht zulassen. Wie soll sie die restlichen drei Wochen nun überstehen, wenn sie ihn jeden Tag sieht. "Du blöde Kuh hast dich total verschossen", denkt sie und ist wütend auf sich selber. Die nächste Stunde hatte sie keine Zeit, grossartig über Joe nachzudenken, denn der Laden ist immer noch voll und sie kommt mit mixen der Cocktail kaum nach. Als es ein wenig ruhiger wird, stellt sie sich gegen den Kühlschrank und atmet erst einmal tief durch. Cole umarmt sie von hinten und sie genießt die Wärme, die sie umgibt.

AJ starrt auf Cole und Tori. Auch sie hat schon bemerkt, dass Joe, wenn Tori in der Nähe war, seine Augen kaum von ihr lassen kann.

"Tja Joe, da hast du wohl null Chancen. Die Bitch ist wohl schon vergeben." Fies grinst sie in die Runde.

"Nun halt einmal dein blödes Schandmaul. Ich will dich morgen in meinem Büro sehen. Ich glaube, wir haben da einiges zu bereden", schreit Paul sie an. Joe schaut verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dann dreht er sich um. Er will nur noch raus, doch Colby hält ihn am Arm.

"Wohin willst du?"

"Mal raus. Du siehst doch, dass sie Null Interesse an mir hat. Verdammte Scheisse", zischt er. Er schüttelt Colbys Arm ab und läuft raus.

Tori nimmt sich ein Glas Wasser, denn vom Alkohol hat sie heute genug. Da gleich eine weitere Show mit ihren Kollegen folgt, will sie sich umziehen. Sie gibt Cole ein Zeichen und er nickt. Als sie an Colby vorbei geht, starrt er sie an. Fragend nickt sie ihm zu. Mit einem Winken deutet er an, dass sie näher kommen soll.

"Was stellst du da eigentlich mit Joe an?" Kopfschüttelnd lacht er.

"Wieso?" Neugierig schaut sie sich um.

"Er ist raus gerannt, um Luft rauslassen"

"Und was kann ich dafür?"

"Boah Tori, schnallst du das nicht. Er steht auf dich. Aber du scheinst wohl kein Interesse zu haben."

Verwirrt schaut sie ihn an. Dann packt sie sich an den Kopf. "Nein, er denkt jetzt wohl nicht, dass Cole und ich. Colby, glaub mir, es gibt keinen schwuleren Mann als ihn. Warum meinst du, kann ich mich so gehen lassen? Bei ihm brauch ich mir keinen Kopf zu machen."

"Bei euch beiden kann man echt nur noch den Kopf schütteln."

"Ach, ist doch auch egal. Ich muss mich umziehen." Sie lässt Colby stehen.


	11. Endlich vereint! Oder doch nicht?

Von Colbys Worten verwirrt geht sie Richtung Umkleide und hört sie Randy hinter sich rufen.

"Krasse Show gerade"

"Danke, aber nun darf ich mich umziehen. Es kommt ja gleich schon die nächste. Bis gleich." Sie verschwindet in der Umkleide. In ihrem Spint greift sie nach einem kurzen silbernen Rock und einem schwarzen Top und zieht sich um. Dann setzt sie sich auf den Tisch und atmet erst einmal tief durch.

Joe war auf die Herrentoilette gegangen, und steht nun am Waschbecken Er lässt sich einen Schwung Wasser über seinen Kopf gleiten und bindet dann seine Haare wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen. Er sieht in den Spiegel und schliesst die Augen. Randy, der den Raum betritt, schmunzelt los.

"Ja, bei solch einer Show muss man manchmal rausgehen. Voll erwischt was?" Als Antwort schlägt Joe mit der Hand gegen die Mauer.

"Ey, die kann aber nichts dafür"

"Orton, du bist ein Arsch"

"Danke, danke. Aber der Arsch will dir helfen. Sie zieht sich gerade um. Am Ende des Flures, zweite Türe, rechts. Und nun mach etwas Anoa'i, sonst gibt das nie was!" Und schon ging er wieder raus.

Langsam geht Joe Richtung Umkleide und hält vor der Türe. Nervös und angepannt klopft er an.

"Ist offen", schreit Tori, die auf dem Tisch sitzt, um ihre Stiefel anzuziehen.

Als sie ihren Kopf hebt, schluckt sie leicht, als sie sieht, dass Joe den Raum betritt.

Tief schauen sie sich in die Augen. "Was willst du?", kommt leise aus ihrem Mund.

Joe atmet noch einmal tief durch, geht dann auf sie zu und stempt die Hände rechts und links an der Wand ab. "Dich Tori". Dann küsst er sie stürmisch auf den Mund.

Toris Gehirn geht sofort auf Abwehrstellung und ruft ihr ein "Nein" zu, doch wie von selbst schlingen sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie zieht ihn eng an sich. Ihr Mund öffnet sich und als ihre Zunge gegen seine stößt, stöhnt Joe ihr in den Mund.

"Scheisse, was machst du mit mir?" Mit den Händen greift er um ihre Hüften, sodass Tori spürt, wie erregt er ist. Mit der Hand packt sie an seinen Po und zieht ihn noch näher an sich.

Leise keucht sie auf. Jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers will sie mit ihren Händen erkunden. Doch dann schaltet sich ihr Gehirn wieder ein und sie drückt ihn mit entsetztem Blick von sich.

"Es geht nicht Joe. Tut mir leid" Sie springt auf und rennt aus dem Raum.

Als sie den Club wieder betritt, macht sie ihre Arbeit weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die Footballspieler sind mittlerweile auch eingetroffen und stehen bei Linda an der Theke, die sichtlich nervös scheint. Sie gibt Cole ein Zeichen, dass sie an zu ihr geht.

Joe steht mittlerweile wieder neben Colby und Randy und starrt auf sein Glas. Randy stößt ihn an, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Dann gibt er Colby ein Zeichen, das er geht.

Randy schaut traurig zu Tori. "Verdammt, warum kann sie nicht einfach loslassen und glücklich sein", denkt er.

"So Leute, ein weiterer "FlamingStar" ist fällig", schreit Tyler und Tori springt Theke.

Sie nimmt gerade einen der Tambourstäbe, als einer der Footballspieler ihr ans Bein packt. Linda schreit los, doch Bruce, der Tori helfen will, wird von den anderen Footballspielern behindert.

"Ey, Finger weg, du Arschloch", schreit Tori den Kerl an und verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Jonathan und Paul haben den Tumult bemerkt und gehen zwischen die Männer. Jonathan packt den Mann, der Tori betatscht hat von hinten und zieht ihn von ihr weg. Dann nimmt er Tori an der Hüfte und setz sie auf den Boden.

Wütend schaut diese den Footballspieler an. "Ihr kapiert die Regeln nicht, oder? Anfassen verboten. Und nun raus mit euch, ihr habt Hausverbot!"

Tyler kommt dazu und begleitet die Männer unter wildem Geschimpfe nach draussen.

"Alles Ok?" Jonathan schaut auf sie runter und sie nickt.

Tyler kommt zurück und umarmt ihr Hüfte. "Alles klar. Die kommen nicht wieder. So, ich glaube du machst Feierabend für heute. Es ist eh nicht mehr viel los.

Toris Gedanken sind mittlerweile nur noch ein Wirrwarr. Es war ihr echt zuviel. Sie nickt, läßt Jonathan stehen, geht in die Umkleide, zieht sich um und schnappt sich dann ihre Tasche. Da sie getrunken hat, läßt sie ihr Auto stehen und nimmt sich ein Taxi. Ihr wird bewusst, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal von allen verabschiedet hat. Es regnet wieder in Strömen, als das Taxi vor dem Haus hält. Als sie aussteigt, sieht sie Joe klitschnass draussen am Bordstein sitzen.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Das weis ich nicht. Ich wollte ins Hotel gehen, und auf einmal war ich hier."

"Komm erstmal mit, du bist ja total nass." Joe steht auf und folgt ihr in den Fahrstuhl.

Oben angekommen wirft sie die Schuhe achtlos in die Ecke. Dann geht sie zum Schrank, nimmt ein Handtuch und reicht es ihm. Joe löst sein Haargummi und rubbelt seine lange Mähne trocken. Seine Brustmuskeln sind unter dem nassen Shirt zu erkennen und sie stöhnt kurz auf. Joe hebt den Kopf und sein Blick dringt in sie ein, sodass sie ihr Handtuch fallen läßt. Joe setzt ein schelmisches Grinsen auf und Tori zieht ihn an sich ran. Ihre Lippen berühren seine und sie stubst leicht mit der Zunge an seinen Mund. Sogleich gewährt er ihr Einlass und schwer atmend hebt er sie hoch. Ihre Beine umschlingen seine Hüfte und deutlich spüre sie die Beule in seiner Hose und greift mit der linken Hand instinktiv danach, worauf Joe noch tiefer in ihren Mund dringt. Ihre Hände gleiten jetzt unter sein Shirt und sie zieht es ihm über seinen Kopf. Mit der Zunge leckt sie an seinen Brustwarzen und Joe knurrt auf.

"Ja, Hund passt eindeutig," flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr. Mit einer Hand öffnee Joe die Haken ihres Tops und zieht die Luft ein, als er ihre volle Brust sieht. Sanft geht er mit der Zunge darüber und Tori wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Plötzlich drückt sie ihn von sich weg und Joe denkt, dass es das wohl jetzt entgültig das Ende ist. Doch sie nimmt ihn an der Hand, zieht ihn Richtung Bett und schubst ihn darauf. Sie stellt sich über ihn und schiebt elegant ihre Hose von den Hüften und als er sieht, dass sie nichts drunter hat, schluckt er hart, packt sie an den Armen und zieht sie zu sich runter, um ihr nun wieder seine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben.

"Ich will dich. Jetzt und sofort", stöhnt sie. Joe dreht sich, sodass er nun auf ihr liegt und streift seine Hosen gleichzeitig vom Körper. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und streichelt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist wunderschön."

"Und du redest zuviel. Ich will dich Joe." Grinsend winkelt er ihre Beine an, streichelt mit den Fingern ihre Schenkel entlang, worauf sie zusammen zuckt. Er nimmt zwei Finger und dringt in sie ein. Sofort biegt sie sich ihm entgegen. "Mehr als bereit" Begierig ihre Lippen küssend, drängt er sich zwischen ihre Beine und schaut ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen. Dann nimmt er sein pochendes Glied in die Hand, positioniert es und dringt in sie ein. Kurz stoppt er, um die Enge zu geniessen. "Verdammt", stöhnt er. Er läßt den Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge fallen und beißt hinein.

Tori stemmt ihm ihr Becken entgegen, eine Aufforderung für ihn, sich zu bewegen. Mit harten Stößen dringt er immer wieder in sie ein und es macht ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er begräbt ihr Gesicht mit seinen Küssen Toris Finger krallen sich in seine Haare und sie reißt leicht daran, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Joe füllt sie so schnell und hart aus, dass sie an seinen Hintern packt und ihn nochmal fester an sich zieht. Als ihr Höhepunkt naht, vergräbt sie ihre Fingernägel in seinem Rücken. Kurz zuckt er von dem Schmerz auf, kann sich dann aber auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit letzten festen Stössen rammt er sein Glied in sie hinein und sinkt dann über ihr zusammen. Ihr Finger gleiten sanft durch seine langen Haare. Joe schaut sie an und seine Lippen berühren ihre.

"Es war schön?", flüstert ihr danach leicht ins Ohr.

"Wie, bist du schon fertig? Ich könnte noch eine Runde." Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, und er verspürt schon wieder ein Kribbeln in seiner Lende.

"Ein kleiner Nimmersatt also? Gib mir zwei Minuten und ich fick dich ins Dillirium" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut er sie finster an.

Tori schluckt bei diesen Worten und es macht sie erneut heiss. Sie enteicht unter ihm und setzt sich auf ihn. Langsam leckt sie mit der Zunge über seine Brust und sinkt dann tiefer. Er keucht und ein Zucken überkommt ihn.

"Tori, warte"

Doch sie reagiert nicht. Mit der Hand greift sie sein Glied und berührt mit der Zunge die Spitze.

"Ach, du Scheisse"

Sie schaut von unten hoch und ein Lächeln umspielt ihren Mund. Und bevor er etwas sagen kann, hat sie ihn vollständig in sich aufgenommen. Joe's Hände umklammern das Bettgestell und er stöhnt laut auf.

Tori steht am Fenster, als Joe am nächsten Morgen aufwacht. Er steht auf, stellt sich hinter sie und küsst ihren Nacken. "Hör mal. Denk jetzt nicht, dass ich nur auf einen One-Night-Stand aus war. Ich mag dich wirklich.."

"Es geht nicht Joe. Es tut mir leid. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich kann einfach nicht."

"Wieso kannst du nicht? Bist du doch vergeben? Verdammt, sag es mir, damit ich es verstehe." Er packt sich in die Haare und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Es war einfach falsch. Du gehst jetzt besser", kommt leise von ihr. Sie dreht sich zum Fenster, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sieht.

Joe zieht sich schweigend an. An der Türe angekommen, dreht er sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um, schüttelt dann den Kopf und ging mit einem Türknallen aus der Wohnung.


	12. Scheisse, es ist mir alles zuviel

"Hi Süsse, bin ich zu früh dran?", ruft Randy gutgelaunt und betritt den Physioraum.

"Nein, komm rein." Tori legt lustlos ein Handtuch auf die Liege.

"Hey, wie siehst du denn aus?" Besorgt schaut er sie an, doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Tori's Augen sind von der ganzen Heulerei der letzen Nacht noch ganz rot und sie ist blass.

Er stellt sich vor sie und hebt ihr Kinn mit den Händen an. "Ich gehe hier nicht eher wieder weg, bevor du geredet hast."

"Ach, es ist alles Scheisse. Ich weis überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich hab mich total in Joe verknallt. Er war gestern abend noch bei mir."

Randy hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und sie lächelt leicht rot werdend. "Ja, er ist auch geblieben. Aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, verstehst du?" Mit der Hand wischt sie sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein, verstehe ich ganz und gar nicht. Tori, lass endlich los und lebe wieder, sonst gehst du kaputt. Rede mit ihm."

"Der hält mich doch dann für komplett bescheuert. Nein, und du sagst ihm auch kein Wort, verstanden." Sauer schaut sie ihn an.

"Aber ich finde es nicht fair. Nicht fair gegenüber ihm und nicht fair gegenüber dir selber."

"Seit wann ist das Leben fair? Vielleicht habe ich es einfach so verdient. Vielleicht soll ich nicht mehr glücklich sien. Manchmal wünsche ich, dass ich gegangen wäre und nicht sie. Hier sind soviele, die sie vermissen. So, legst du dich jetzt bitte hin," meint sie schroff.

"Nein, mir ist gerade die Lust vergangen. Du weist, dass wir bald wieder weg sind und das du ihn dann vielleicht nicht mehr wiedersiehst?"

Sie nickt langsam und dreht sich weg, damit er nicht die Tränen sieht, die in ihr hochsteigen.

"Du brichst einem Freund von mir vielleicht gerade das Herz. Und ich weis, dass dein Herz auch zerbricht. Tori, ich verstehe es nicht. Und ich möchte es nicht länger mitansehen. Ich denke, dass wir uns auch besser aus dem Weg gehen sollten."

Tori dreht sich entsetzt um, doch Randy hat den Raum schon verlassen. Sie läßt sich auf den Stuhl sinken. "Jetzt hast du gleich zwei dir nahestehende Menschen verloren", denkt sie und bricht in Tränen aus.

Zwei Tage später war Smackdown und Tori sitzt nun neben ihrem Bruder George, der total begeistert auf seinem Sitz hin und her hüpft, in der Halle. Er war ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, als Tori ihm die Karte, die sie von Paul hatte, überreichte.

Sie sehen einen Kampf zwischen Seamus und RVD, Dave muss gegen Big E ran und die Bella Twins duellieren sich gegen Ashley und Natalya.

Nach einer kurzen Pause ertönt es laut aus den Boxen.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield!", und Tori hebt neugierig den Kopf. Sie hatte wieder mal geschafft, Joe zwei Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nun kommt er genau mit Jonathan und Colby die Treppe runter, auf der sie mit George sitzt. Jonathan zwinkert ihr im vorbeigehen kurz zu. Als Joe an ihr vorbeiging, treffen sich kurz ihre Blicke und Tori schluckt, weil er sie böse ansieht. Sie senkt den Kopf und George berührt leicht ihre Schulter. "Scheisse Tori, so kann es nicht weitergehen."

Natürlich hatte sie ihrem Bruder alles erzählt und der war ebenso sauer auf sie, wie Randy. Der hatte ihn gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Tori angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er erst einmal Abstand zu Tori halten würde. George fand seinen Plan gut, denn vielleicht war die Harte Tour, die Richtige, um sie wachzurütteln.

The Shield kämpften gegen die Wyatts und gewannen.

Da Pause ist, steht sie mit George nun am Popcornstand, als Greg Tori antippt.

"Tori, Stephanie lässt fragen, ob du kommen kannst. Einer der Jungs hat sich verletzt."

"Natürlich" Gemeinsam mit George geht sie in den Backstagebereich. Auf einer der Musikboxen sitzt Joe und hält sich den Nacken. Windham und Jonathan stehen neben ihm.

"Was ist passiert?" Besorgt schaut sie ihn an und fasst an seinen Nacken. Bei der Berührung zuckt Joe zusammen. Er vermisste Tori sehr.

"Keine Ahnung. Hab mir irgendwie den Nacken verdreht. Tut saumässig weh."

"Lass uns in den Physioraum gehen. Ich wundere mich da gar nicht, so wie du eben gegen das Ringseil geknallt bist. Habe schon gedacht, dein Genick ist durch."

"Ja, ich bin falsch aufgekommen und konnte den Sturz nicht mehr abfangen," verteidigt sich Winham regelrecht.

Schweigend folgt Joe ihr in ihren Raum und wirft sich auf die Liege.

"Das ist übrigens mein Bruder George. George, das ist Joe." Die beiden geben sich die Hand.

Sie nimmt seinen Nacken in die Hand und tastet alles ab. Geschickt massiert sie die Blockade, die sich wohl beim Aufprall gebildet hat. Joe stöhnt. Die ganze Zeit hat er die Augen geöffnet und schaut sie an.

"Können wir nachher nochmal reden Tori", kommt leise von ihm.

"Da gibt es nichts zu reden Joe."

"Aber..."

"Ähmm, ich glaube, ich lasse euch mal kurz allein." George steht auf.

"Nein, brauchst du nicht George. Joe, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht kann. Das muss reichen. Vergiss es einfach."

George schüttelt den Kopf. Ihm tat Joe leid. Nach zehn Minuten steht Tori wortlos auf und wäscht sich die Hände. Joe schaut noch mal kurz zu ihr und rennt einfach aus dem Raum.

"Findest du das in Ordnung", will George wissen.

"Es geht euch nichts an George. Das ist mein Leben und ich habe so entschieden. Verdammter Mist, im Moment weis ich gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Gib mir mal mein Handy?"

George reicht ihr das Handy aus der Tasche und sie wählt eine Nummer.

"Hallo Robert, ich bins Tori. Hast du heute Zeit für mich. Ich muss mal wieder runterkommen. Ja, ich bin noch in der Arena. Ok toll. Gerne. Ich warte am Haupteingang" Tori starrt aus dem Fenster der Arena und legt dann auf.

Sie verabschiedet sich im Vorbeigehen von allen und gibt George ihren Autoschlüssel. Dann stellt sie sich vor den Haupteingang und tippt von einem Bein zum anderen. Vor lauter Anspannung sieht sie nicht, dass Joe mit Jonathan und Saraya am Nebeneingang steht und sich unterhält.

Ein schwarzer Ferrari kommt angefahren und ein adrett gekleideter Mann steigt aus, begrüsst Tori mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und öffnet ihr dann die Türe, damit sie einsteigen kann. Joe beobachtet die Szene und schaut traurig hinterher. Er hatte sich schon irgendwie gedacht, dass es einen Mann in ihrem Leben gibt, nachdem sie immer so geheimnisvoll getan und nun bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

Tori sitzt mit einem Becher Kaffee auf Roberts schwarzer Couch und geht sich durch die Haare.

"Wie lange ist es jetzt her Tori?" Robert sieht sie fragend an.

"Im Dezember Drei Jahre. Und mir graut es jedes Mal vor dem einen Tag. Mein Kopf fährt im Moment eh Kino"

Ja, eben Tori. Drei Jahre. George hat mir schon einiges erzählt. Mensch, hör doch endlich mal auf uns. Du kannst nichts dafür. Nimm am Leben wieder bewusst teil. Du arbeitest nur noch und es macht dich irgendwann kaputt. Und wenn du dich verliebst, dann soll das so sein", redet Robert eindringlich auf sie ein.

"George hat ja wirklich nichts ausgelassen. Ich kann nicht Robert, ich kann nicht! Ich möchte nur noch für Dean da sein, das bin ich ihm schuldig."

"Verdammt Tori, soll ich dir die Akte nochmal zeigen. Du hättest nichts tun können."

Sie begräbt ihr Gesicht und schluchzt laut los. Ihr Onkel Robert nimmt sie fest in seine Arme.

"Vielleicht hätte ich ja doch was tun können. Dann wären sie noch hier. Einfacher wäre es gewesen, wenn ich ihnen gefolgt wäre."

Robert stößt sie von sich weg. "Nun höre aber auf Tori. So etwas möchte ich nicht noch einmal hören. Hast du mich verstanden? So, und nun verspreche mir, dass du mit dem jungen Mann redest. Vielleicht hilft es dir, mit jemanden zu reden, der das alles nicht mitbekommen hast. Manchmal hilft es ungemein. Und wenn er dich wirklich mag, dann steht er zu dir."

Tori nickt mit dem Kopf und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann bittet sie Robert, sie zurück zur Arena zu bringen.

"Hey Natalie, hast du Joe gesehen?"

"Er war eben noch mit Colb in der Lobby."

Zügig läuft sie den Flur entlang Richtung Lobby, als sie aus dem Sanitätsraum Stimmen hört.

"Und das hast du echt mit ihr gemacht? Joe, du bist ein schlimmer Finger." Tori erkennt Colbys Stimme und bleibt stehen. Sie hebt die Hand, um an die Türe zu klopfen.

"Ja, habe ich. Und ich kann dir sagen. AJ ist vielleicht abgegangen. Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes."

Toris Hand berührt nur leicht die Türe. Tränen steigen in ihr auf. Langsam dreht sie sich um und geht davon.

"Sie hat mir fast die Augen ausgekratzt, als ich ihr den Eiskübel über den Sack gekippt hat." Joe grinst und stöhnt dann auf. Über seiner Stirn ist eine Verband befestigt.

Flashback

"Ich springe eben unter die kalte Dusche. Danach gehen wir einen Saufen. Ist echt alles Scheisse."

"Und du meinst echt, dass es ihr Macker war?" Colby schüttelt immer noch ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ganz sicher. So ein Bankertyp. Ach, Scheisse. Ich muss sie vergessen." Er schnappt sich sein Handtuch und geht in den Nebenraum.

Nachdem er seinen kompletten Körper eingeseift hat, nimmt er etwas Shampoo und verteilt es auf seinen Haaren. Mit geschlossenen Augen läßt er das Wasser auf sich herabrieseln.

Er bemerkt nicht, dass AJ die Dusche betreten hat und sich leise an ihn heranpirscht. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte und dreht sich um.

"Sag, mal hast du sie noch alle?" Joe springt aus der Dusche, schnappt sein Handtuch und bindet es sich um den Bauch.

"Ach, komm Joe. Lass uns ein wenig Spass haben."

Wütend rennt er in den Nebenraum, doch AJ lässt nicht locker. Sie greift nach seinem Arm.

"Joe bitte. Ich will dich."

"Verdammt, aber ich will dich nicht. Kapier das endlich. Ich sag dir jetzt eins. Wenn du nochmal in meine Nähe kommst, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ich werde morgen zu Paul gehen."

"Das kannst du nicht machen", schreit sie.

"Und ob ich das kann. Und ich kann noch etwas AJ." Dann schnappt er sich den Eiskübel, der im Raum steht und kippt ihn AJ über den Kopf. "Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Abkühlung."

"Du verdammtes Arschloch, Joe." AJ schnappt sich den leeren Eiskübel und wirft ihn mit aller Kraft gegen Joe's Kopf.

"Du blödes Miststück" Schmerzverzehrt greift Joe sich an die Stirn. Als er auf seine Hand schaut, sieht er, dass sie voller Blut ist.

AJ schaut ihn wütend an und rennt hinaus. Dabei läuft sie fast Stephen um, der ihr zuerst nachschaut und dann in die Kabine geht.

"Scheisse Joe, was ist denn mit dir passiert. Warte, ich hole Hilfe."

FLASHBACK ENDE


	13. AUFKLÄRUNGEN

Tori hat sich frei genommen und steht nun gemeinsam mit George vor dem grossen blauen Kindergartentor, um den vierjährigen Dean abzuholen.

Laut schreiend vor Freude, stürmt er in Toris Arme, und sie dreht sich mit ihm im Kreis."Hi, mein Schatz, wie war der Kindergarten?"

"Schön, ich habe heute Drei Bilder gemalt", kommt freudestrahlend von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Sie setzt ihn ab und geht in die Knie. "So, was machen wir denn jetzt?"

"Ich habe Hunger. Können wir zu McDonalds?", ruft er laut. Mit Dean in der Mitte schlendern die Drei bis zum Schnellrestaurant in der Stadt. Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe des Spielcenters und George geht zum Schalter, um für sie zu bestellen. Tori schaut Dean beim Spielen zu und bemerkt nicht, daß Joe und Colby den Laden betreten.

"Hallo George", sagt Joe und tippe ihn an.

"Hallo Joe, schön dich zu sehen," antwortee George freundlich und gibt ihm die Hand. "Hallo, du musst Colby sein. Ich bin George, Toris Bruder." Er reicht Colby ebenfalls die Hand. Dann nimmt er das Tablett und geht zu Tori rüber.

"Dean, mein Schatz, komm essen! Du kannst nachher noch etwas spielen", ruft Tori Dean zu, doch der kleine Junge hat die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt.

Colby erkennt Tori's Stimmt, tippt Joe an und zeigt in die Richtung. Joe weicht alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als er Dean sieht und er wird sauer. Er dreht sich von der Theke weg und geht auf den Tisch zu, wo George und Tori sitzen. Als sie ihn sieht, schaut sie erschrocken zu ihm hoch. "Hi Joe"

"Das ist es also. Du hast Familie. Du hast einen Mann und du hast ein Kind", zischt er.

"Joe, es ist nicht so, wie du du denkst. Aber es ist doch eh egal", stammelt sie, doch er sieht sie nur wütend an.

Er beugt sich zu ihr runter. "Du hast recht, es war nur ein Fick. Du bist nicht mehr wert. Du solltest dich schämen, deine Familie so zu hintergehen. Nein, ich schäme mich. Hätte ich es gewusst, dann wäre es nie passiert." Dann dreht er sich auf den Absatz um und rennt hinaus. Colby steht wie angewurzelt an Toris Tisch.

"Tori, mach was!", meint George nur, doch sie reagiert nicht.

So springt George auf und rennt ihm hinterher. "Joe, warte bitte", ruft er und fasst ihn an den Schultern. Doch er schüttelt ihn ab.

"Ihr beide bringt mich noch um meinen Verstand", sagt Colby, doch Tori schaut ihn nur böse an.

"Ich weis gar nicht, was er noch von mir will. Er hat sich doch schnell getröstet."

Colby sieht sie an und setzt sich ihr dann gegenüber. "Ich weis jetzt gerade nicht, was du meinst?"

"Ich bin gestern nochmal zur Arena gekommen, da ich mit ihm reden wollte. Ich habe euch beide gehört Colby. So wie es scheint, ist er AJ doch nicht so abgeneigt."

Colby schüttelt zuerst den Kopf und lacht dann.

"Ja, sehr witzig."

"Tori, AJ hat gestern versucht ihn anzumachen. Ist zu ihm in die Dusche gestiegen. Und weist du was Joe gemacht hat?"

"Sie durchgevögelt, vermute ich mal"

"Tori, du bist blöd. Sorry. Nein, er hat ihr einen Kübel Eis über den Sack gekippt. Sie fand es nicht nett. Was meinst du, woher er den Verband hat. Er hat den Kübel dann von ihr gegen den Schädel bekommen. Paul hat sie im übrigen mit sofortiger Wirkung entlassen."

Ungläubig starrt Tori ihn an.

George hatte es doch geschafft, Joe zu stoppen und steht nun keuchend vor ihm.

"Es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst Joe. Scheisse, ich habe es ihr versprochen, aber ich kann es nicht länger mitansehen. Ich muss wieder rein, sonst stellt sie noch was dummes an. Ich werde dir alles erklären, ok. Wenn du nachher Zeit hast, treffen wir uns im Park am Hyde-Friedhof. So um 16 Uhr." Joe total verwirrt, nickt jedoch.

Punkt 16 Uhr erscheint er mit Colby im Schlepptau im Park und setzt sich auf eine Bank. "Was wohl mit ihr ist? Colby schaut Joe an, der den Kopf schüttelt. "Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, nachdem ich den Kerl und das Kind gesehen habe. Aber ist es nicht. Verdammte Scheisse, ich glaube ich verliebe mich immer mehr in sie Colb. Und ich habe echt das Gefühl, dass es ihr genauso geht. Ich verstehe die Frau einfach nicht."

George kommt auf sie zu und sie sehen, dass er Randy dabei hat. Der begrüsst beide mit einem Handschlag.

"So, könnt ihr mich nun endlich mal aufklären, was mit Tori los ist. Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihr."

"Sie ist auch sehr verwirrend. Weißt du Joe, du kennst Tori als lebenslustigen Menschen. Doch du hättest sie vor 3 Jahren sehen müssen. Sie war einer der positivsten Menschen, die ich bis dahin gekannt habe. Ja, sie lacht heute noch gerne, aber im Gegensatz zu damals hat sie sich sehr verändert. Wir hatte zwei Freunde, Eden und Tom, die auch im Club arbeiteten. Die drei waren wie Pech und Schwefel. Nichts und niemand hätte es schaffen können, diese Freundschaft zu zerstören. So dachten wir."

Joe schaut ihn an und sieht, dass es George sehr schwer fällt, darüber zu reden. "Im Dezember vor drei Jahren fuhren sie nach Feierabend zusammen nach Hause. Tori sass am Steuer, als irgend so ein bescheuerter Penner an ihnen vorbeigeschossen ist und dabei einen LKW geschnitten hat. Der LKW konnte nicht reagieren, kippte um und fiel mit voller Wucht auf Toris Wagen. Eden und Tom waren sofort tot und Tori lag über zwei Monate im Krankenhaus. Die Polizei sagte, dass kein Mensch hätte reagieren können, doch sag das mal meiner dickköpfigen Schwester. Sie gibt sich die Schuld für alles."

Randy hatte den Kopf gesenkt und reicht Joe einen Zeitungsartikel, auf dem man den LKW sah, der den Kleinwagen, den Tori damals fuhr unter sich begraben hatte. Er schluckt und Colby berührt seine Schulter. "Scheisse. Das da überhaupt jemand lebend raus gekommen ist." Colby packt sich an den Kopf.

"Eden und Tom hatten ein Baby, den kleinen Dean, der damals gerade mal ein Jahr war. Und Tori hat sich geschworen, dass sie alles für den Jungen tun wird. Sie hat kaum noch Kontakt zu Leuten, da sie entweder in der Praxis oder im Club arbeitet. Jeden Cent, den sie extra kriegen kann, legt sie für den Jungen weg. Dean wohnt bei einer Tante von Eden, und so oft, wie es ihre Zeit zulässt, besucht Tori ihn. "

"Aber sie hat doch einen Freund. So einen Schnösel mit Ferrari", murmelt Joe.

"Das ist ihr Onkel du Depp. Robert ist Psychiater. Tori besucht ihn einmal die Woche, um alles zu verarbeiten. Ich glaube, wenn er der kleine Dean nicht wäre, dann hätte sie sich vielleicht schon etwas angetan. Nein, schlimmer. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie dann schon nicht mehr hier wäre. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie keine Gefühle mehr für jemanden zulassen möchte. Ihre Angst, wieder einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ist zu gross. Und dann kommst du und wirfst ihr schön erbautes Kartenhaus durcheinander."

"Sie hätte es mir doch einfach sagen können." Er packt mit beiden Händen an seinen Kopf.

"Sie hatte Angst, dass du sie für so ne durchgeknallte hälst, wenn sie dir erzählt, dass sie zum Psychiater geht."

Leise lacht Joe auf. "Na, durchgeknallt ist sie trotzdem. Und das liebe ich an ihr. Bei ihr weis ich nie, was sie als nächstes tut."

Plötzlich stubst Randy ihn an. "Tue ihr ja nicht weh Anoa'i, denn ich schwöre dir, dann mache ich dich fertig", droht er leise. Dann weist er mit der Hand auf die andere Strassenseite.

"Sie geht jeden Mittwoch mit Dean nach hier. Wenn du sie wirklich magst, dann hilf ihr. Bring mir meine Tori wieder" George schaut ihr nach.

Mit Dean an der Hand betritt Tori den Friedhof und steuert den dritten Gang an. In der Hand hat sie einen grossen Blumenstrauss. George hatte sie gehen lassen unter der Bedingung, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht. Noch immer Joe's Worten in den Ohren, kniet sie sich vor das Doppelgrab.

Ein grosser Grabstein in Herzform steht auf dem wunderschön mit Blumen geschmückten Graub. "Eden Stevens und Tom Baker - Unzertrennlich im Leben, sowie auch im Tod" steht in ihm eingraviert. Daneben ein Bild von einem glücklich aussehenden Paar. Dean packt ein Bild aus seiner Kindergartentasche und stellt es vor den Grabstein.

"Hallo Mum und Dad, ich habe euch ein Bild gemalt. Schön nicht." Munter spielt er mit den kleinen weissen Steinen, die um das Grab verteilt sind.

Joe war den beiden langsam gefolgt, und steht nun hinter einem Busch, während die anderen auf der Bank warten. "Tori wird uns sowas von den Arsch aufreissen. Aber egal, ich will das sie endlich glücklich ist", murmelt Randy und schaut ängstlich zum Friedhof.

Tori geht in die Knie und streichelt über das Foto. "Hallo, ihr Zwei. Da sind wir wieder. Ich habe hier deine Lieblingsblumen mitgebracht Süße. Dean gehts prima, seine Erkältung ist wieder weg" Sie verstummt kurz und schluchzt leise. Joe wäre am liebsten zu ihr hingerannt.

"Ihr fehlt mir und im Moment brauche ich euch mehr als je zuvor. Mir fehlt unser Gequatsche. Ich habe euch von Joe erzählt. Er ist sauer auf mich, was ich ja verstehe. Ja, ich weis. Du hättest mir jetzt sicher gesagt, dass ich mir den Kerl schnappen soll, Eden. Aber jetzt ist eh alles vorbei, denn ich habe mal wieder gehandelt, bevor ich gedacht habe. Verdammt, ich hätte ihn euch zu gerne vorgestellt." Toris Gedanken waren nur noch ein einziges Chaos. Joe kam nun hinter dem Busch hervor und greift ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Erschrocken zuckt sie auf.

"Hallo Eden, Hallo Tom. Mein Name ist Leati Joseph Anoa'i. Ich bin 28 Jahre alt, wohne in Pensacola, von Beruf bin ich Wrestler und bin total in eure Freundin verknallt. Aber irgendwie bekommen wir zwei das nicht so hin und reden immer aneinander vorbei."

Tori senkt den Kopf und schluchzt laut auf, sodass Dean hochsieht. "Nicht weinen Tori. Das brauchst du doch nicht. Ist doch nichts passiert. Hey, Mum und Dad. Tori hat einen Freund. Der sieht nett aus."

Joe lacht den kleinen Mann an. Dann dreht er Tori zu sich und greift mit der Hand unter ihr Kinn.

"Mein Gott Tori, warum hast du mir nicht einfach erzählt was los ist. Ich hätte es doch verstanden."

"Aber ich hatte Angst, dass du es halt nicht verstehst. Und ich habe Angst, wieder jemanden zu nah an mich ran zu lassen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen nochmal jemanden zu verlieren."

"Ich habe auch Angst. Angst um meine Eltern, Angst um Colby, um Jonathan, um dich, um alle, die um mich rum sind. Jeden Tag müssen wir leider damit rechnen, dass geliebte Menschen uns verlassen. So ist das Leben nun mal. Aber lass es doch deshalb nicht einfach so vorbeiziehen. Meinst du Eden und Tom hätten das gewollt?"

Tori schaut ihn an und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Joe schlingt seine Arme um sie und drückt sie fest an sich.

"So was wie mit dir ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich Liebe dich Tori und möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

"Ich liebe dich doch auch" Joe's Lippen berühren ihre.

"Bäh, die küssen sich", kommt von Dean und die beiden lösen sich lachend.

"Ich glaube, wir haben noch viel zu bereden." Tori nickt.

Sie nimmt Dean bei der Hand und sie verlassen den Friedhof. Als sie auf die anderen zugehen, schlucken George und Randy. Doch als sie Toris Lächeln sehen, nimmt George sie in den Arm. "Tut mir leid, wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist. Aber Randy und ich konnten es nicht länger mit ansehen."

"Schon gut. Ich danke euch. Kannst du Dean heimfahren. Ich glaube, ich muss da noch einiges erklären." George nickt ihr zu.

Mit Joe fährt sie in ihre Wohnung. Aus einem Schrank holt sie ein Fotoalbum, was sie mit einem tiefem Atemzug öffnet.

"Ich habe es seit drei Jahren nicht angerührt. Das hier sind Eden und Tom bei Dean's Geburt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich sie waren. Tom hatte ihr zwei Wochen vor dem Unfall noch einen Antrag gemacht." Leise schluchzt sie auf und Joe nimmt sie in den Arm.

"An dem Abend sind wir relativ früh aus dem Club gekommen und wollten bei mir noch etwas quatschen. Ehrlich, wir Drei waren die Tratschtanten schlechthin. Ich weis noch genau, dass wir über Dean's Taufe redeten, als dieser BMW an mir vorbei schoss und dann vor dem LKW fuhr. Bevor ich etwas machen konnte, lag der LKW schon auf uns. Ich drehte mich um, und sah, dass mich Eden blutüberströmt anschaute. Dabei war sie schon tot. Zwei Männer rissen meine Fahrertüre auf und versuchten mich aus dem Auto zu holen, doch meine Beine waren eingeklemmt. Als sie die Beifahrertüre öffneten und versuchten Tom rauszuholen, habe ich dann nur noch gehört, wie sie sagten, dass er tot sei. Dann hörte ich Schreie, und heute weis ich, dass es meine eigenen waren."

Sie blättert eine Seite weiter und man sah die drei lachend an der Theke im Club. Langsam streicht sie über die Gesichter der beiden und Joe schluckt.

"Als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte, waren meine Eltern, George, Eden's und Tom's Eltern da. Keiner hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, keiner ausser Clayton. Er ist Toms Bruder. Am Anfang habe ich es ja noch verstanden. Er war halt wütend. Aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Und dann kam der erste Todestag. Nachts kam er betrunken nach Hause und wir haben uns gestritten. Und dann hat er auf mich eingeschlagen. Noch am selben Abend bin ich ausgezogen. Seine Eltern haben ihn daraufhin rausgeworfen und er ist nach Chicago gegangen."

"Dieser verdammte Schweinehund", zischt Joe und zieht sie enger an sich.

Sie blättert weiter und man sah nun Bilder von ihr im Krankenhaus. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Meine komplette linke Seite war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Deshalb habe ich mir auch das Riesen Tattoo machen lassen. Ich wollte die Narben verdecken."

Sie zieht ihr Shirt hoch und erst jetzt sieht Joe, dass unter den Bildern leichte Narben zu erkennen sind. Sanft streicht er darüber und eine Gänsehaut überzieht ihren Körper.

"Die Eltern von Tom und Eden waren leider zu alt, um Dean aufzunehmen. Ich hätte ihn sofort genommen, aber da ja noch mehr Familie da ist, hat die natürlich Vorrang. So entschloss sie Claire, ihn aufzunehmen, denn sie ist immer zu Hause. Ich unterstütze sie, so gut wie es geht."

Joe streicht ihr über den Kopf. "Bist du deshalb auch so oft im Krankenhaus."

Sie nickt und lächelt. "Ja, Schwester Molly war die ganzen Monate für mich da. Wenn ich meine Tiefpunkte hatte, dann hat sie mir regelrecht in den Hintern getreten. Bei ihr gibt es das Wort Aufgeben nicht. Und sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste und ist für jede Hilfe dankbar. Deshalb hat der Club einen Fonds gegründet. Tyler überweist jeden Monat das Komplette Trinkgeld der Ganzen Truppe."

Joe schüttelt den Kopf und lacht. "Mir scheint, als wäre der ganze Club verrückt." Sie schaut ihn schief grinsend an. "Ja, die haben genauso einen an der Waffel wie ich auch." Tausend Steine waren von ihrem Herzen abgefallen und man sah es ihr sofort an.

Joe zog sie an sich und fuhr mit der Hand den Narben unter dem Tattoo entlang. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist." Er greift mit der Hand unter ihr Kinn und küsst sie sanft auf den Mund. Und endlich kann Tori den Kuss ohne irgendwelchen wirren Gedanken erwidern.


End file.
